


Second Chances

by saawinchester



Series: Polar Bears, Penguins and Free Willy [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jensen, Break Up, Carrier Jensen, Crying Dean, Crying Jensen, Cute Kids, Daddy Dean, Dean Being an Idiot, Forgiveness, Guilty Dean, Heartbroken Dean, Heartbroken Jensen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Jensen, Past Mpreg, Protective Jensen, Single Parent Jensen, Smut, Top Dean, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 38,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: It's been 5 years since Dean left Jensen and the little town of Hannah for another.Jensen was heartbroken, his heart was shattered into peices. A week later Jensen receives news from the doctor that will change his life forever. He was now a single father to twin 4 year old boys, the pride and joy of his life.Jensen picks up the pieces, getting his life back in order, choosing to leave his past behind for the sake of his precious boys. Before his mother passed, she left him their family bar, which he now manages succesfully. Life has been good to him this past 4 years, ever since his babies were born. That is until a familiar face walks into his bar. What will happen now?A/N: Jensen is 30 years old, looks much like his season 5 or 6 self. Dean is 35, looks more like his season 9 self, scruffy beard and all (kinda hot). I completely regard them as different persons just for the sake of fan fiction and my imaginative mind.DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing their names and faces for fan fic purposes only :)CHAPTER 42 IS UP!!...EPILOGUE...THE WEDDING...PLEASE READ THE STARTING NOTES  OF THE CHAPTER :)ENJOY...





	1. Chapter 1

DEAN..

Hannah. The little town of Hannah. A town that holds alot of happy and heartbreaking memories.

Dean parks his 67 Chevy Impala outside their family home. Not much has changed as he glances at the home. He gets out of the car, shutting the door lightly, heading towards the front door. 

His brother, Sam, doesn't know that he plans to move back here. Sam and he have had a rocky relationship ever since he chose to leave. They only spoke over the phone once in a while. It all began when he followed Lisa to California.

He huffs at that, Lisa, a girl he thought he loved. A girl he thought loved him back. Well big mistake. She had cheated on him a week back right on their bed. He immediately ended things. Truth be told, he wasn't happy in California. Why was he so foolish? Because of him listening to Lisa, he had to break the heart of another he loved.

He felt tears forming in his eyes and his heart squeezed in pain at the memory of the devastated, heartbroken look on Jensens face when he ended things. When he told him that he wasn't in love with him but with Lisa. He felt like absolute shit. The feeling of guilt and self loathing always presents itself when he thinks of Jensen. He cant help but wonder how he is? He hoped he could make amends.

He pushed the heartbreaking thoughts away as he stood in front of the door, knocking loudly three times. Not a moment later, the door opens to reveal his tall geek of a brother. Oh how he missed him.

With a shaky smile, as a tear slipped down his cheeks, "Heya Sammy".

A shocked looking Sam stuttered out, "De...Dean?".

______________

JENSEN..

Jensen groans as soon as he steps into the boys room, "Levi...Noah...get your little butts here now", he shakes his head at the toys scattered everywhere around the room.

Suddenly he hears little feet approach slowly. He turns looking at his little boys. They were hand in hand, a look of guilt on their features. Noah was hiding slightly behind Levi. 

Jensen never ever wants his precious babies to be hesitant when they come to him. He gets down on their level, "Come here both of you please", he says softly.

They both standing in front of him, he runs his hands softly on their chubby faces, "Boys", he continues with a light voice, "What did Papa say to do when you are done playing with your toys, hmm?"

Levi, the confident twin, spoke up, "that we are to put our toys back in our toy box Papa".

Jensen nods and smiles, "that's right honey..now we don't want anyone tripping or falling over them do we?", he raises a brow at Noah.

Noah in his sweet tiny voice replies, "We're sorry Papa...we will pick it up".

Jensen hugs and kisses both his boys on their foreheads, tickling their side's lightly, making them both giggle. His boys were so adorable. He loves them to bits.

"Ok go pack up...when your done...come and grab your sandwiches I made for lunch", Jensen ruffles his sons hair.

Both twins eyes lit up at the mention of food, making their way to pick up their toys. Jensen chuckles softly. They were so much like their father Dean. He furrows his brow at the thought of his ex lover. If there was one good thing Dean gave him, it was his babies. He was thankful for that. He couldn't imagine life without them.

They had some qualities of Dean. Levi was more like his Dad, he was outgoing, confident, and very protective of Noah. Noah was very shy, and looked up to Levi as his role model. They were inseparable. They carried more of his features, thankfully, but there were some qualities of Dean that were visible, like Deans lips and light brown hair color. He was shaken from his thought as little tiny hands grabbed at his.

Jensen looked lovingly at the two smiling sweet faces, identical bottle green eyes, glancing up at him, "Papa", Noah spoke up, "We are done".

Levi adds,"Yeah papa let's go eat".Jensen chuckles as the loves of his life pull him out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this Chapter as soon as...
> 
> Sam gives Dean a piece of mind...
> 
> Aunty Charlie makes an appearance... we all love Charlie :)

WINCHESTER HOME...

Dean sat quietly on the sofa watching his brother pace back and forth, disbelief and rage clouded his features, turning abruptly, " Why Dean?".

"Why what Sam?", Dean asked looking confused at the question.

Sam grit his teeth, pointing a finger at his brother, "You know exactly what I'm asking Dean... why...why did you leave?...why did you not come back to at least see me, your brother?...what was Hannah too low key for you huh?", he yells out.

Dean stood abruptly, "It has nothing to do with you and our town...ok...it.." He didn't get to finish as Sam indicated by hand to stop.

"Than what Dean...why....huh...was it because of Jensen.. did you really want to get away from him so bad?", he pushed.

Dean fumed at the mention of his ex, "Don't talk about Jensen ok..", Dean continues, "Don't bring him into this". Dean started to pace now, looking at the ground, the familiar feeling of guilt filling him up.

Sam shook his head, in a more lower voice, "Dean?"...He sits down, "please tell me...I need to know why?...why you just left?....why you left me?...A brother who needed you...why you broke the heart of the one you love?"

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed, sitting down slowly, tears streaming down his face as he clasped his hand together, he gazed up at a broken Sam, "I'm sorry little brother...I thought...I thought she loved me and..."

Sam interupted again, "Jensen loved you too Dean".

Dean sniffles, "I know...I was afraid...being with a man...it's not easy...I was afraid of what people might think...so I started seeing Lisa..", he looked shamefully down at his hands, "I cheated on Jensen for quite some time...then she mentioned Cali...I thought it was a great idea.", he choked out, "I broke up with him Sam,...told him I didn't love him...Oh God...I'm so ashamed", Dean cried into his palms. 

Sam let his brother get out how he was feeling, sitting quietly as tears also cascaded down his face, he could see the pain in Dean. 

Dean continued when he calmed in a croaky low voice, "I didn't want to come back not because I didn't want to see you or Jensen...I never wanted to come back because I am so guilty and ashamed of what I did to him....the look of devastation on his face when I ended things... oh God Sam I loved him...I still do.." Dean broke down crying again.

Sam got up slowly, seating himself beside his brother, wrapping a hand around his shoulder, squeezing, "Dean...I'm not gonna lie...Jensen has been through alot...I have been through alot...worried about you.. I just want you to know that I love you...I don't want you to do that ever again...if you have to go then go...but always come back and visit once in a while...please", he says softly.

Dean looks at his brother giving him a watery smile, "I promise little brother...never again".

_______________

ACKLES RESIDENCE....

It's 7pm when Jensen hears the doorbell ring. His boys eyes light up running towards the front door, as fast as their little feet can carry them.

Jensen walks quickly after his energetic boys, "Noah, Levi...do not open that door without Papa", he bellows out. He arrived seeing them jump up and down, waiting for their Papa.

He ruffles their hair before he opens the door, to reveal his red haired long-time friend Charlie Bradbury.

She opens her hand out, "Your queen has arrived", she spins around, wearing a wide grin.

Before Jensen can greet her, the twins come pushing through, yelling, "Aunty Charlie, Aunty Charlie!!", running into her outstretched arms, hugging them tightly.

Jensen smiles fondly at the scene. Charlie had volunteered to babysit the boys since he will have to go to work, check on how business is progressing at least every three days in a week, sometimes he even bar-tends if a staff is not well. He leaves every 8.30pm after he puts his babies to sleep. He never wants to miss reading a story and saying goodnight to his boys. All else can wait.

They all go into the house, "how are you char?" He asks happily.

Charlie beams, "oh I have been great...guess what...Dorothy asked me out on a date!", she bounced excitedly up and down.

Jensen praised, "Wow Charlie. ..I am happy for you".

Noah decides to speak up, "Papa?".

Jensen gets on his level, "Yes baby?"

"What's a date?", he asks innocently , while his brother Levi looks on.

"Oh...ummm...it's when people go out and umm...eat or do something together...tell each other things", he answers the easiest way he can.

"Ohhh", Noah replies back, then his eyes light up, "Papa...can me, you and Noah go out on a date together?".

"Yeah papa!", Levi says excitedly.

Jensen chuckles softly, "Yes baby...papa would love that", he kisses both their cheeks getting a 'yay' from both boys. "Now come on bath time...then bed time".

Both twins nod, heading off to their rooms. Jensen gets up, he turns to Charlie who is grinning, "they are so adorable", she gushes.

Jensen huffs out fondly, "yeah they are", shaking his head.

"Anyway you go...bath Your babies and put them to bed...I'll set up here", she winks, giving him a shove.

The boys have a quick bath, they put on their 'Banana in Pajamas' Pajamas. Noah jumps into Levi' s bed. He always loved to sleep alongside his brother whenever it was the days Jensen had to go to work. Levi the caring brother moves over and let's Noah snuggle himself in.

Jensen seats himself on Levi's bed, pulling up the covers over the boys, "So what story today?", he runs his hand gently over his boys heads.

"Papa...can you read about the cow and the fiddle", Levi says softly cuddling his brother Noah who was rubbing at his eyes, yawning.

Jensen reads them the story, both boys doze off. He gets up slowly, bending down to give their tiny heads a kiss, whispering, "I love you". Jensen stays for a minute longer just taking in the sight of his precious boys. He lays one more kiss.

Jensen gets dressed in his normal Jeans and throws on a dark flannel. He loves to dress casual. No one really cares though. It's a small town anyways. Suits are so not his thing.

"Hey Char?", he pops his head into the guest bedroom. Charlie was watching her star wars collection, popcorn on her lap. "I'm leaving".

She pauses the movie, " ok..takecare".

Jensen nods, "ok call me if you need anything ok". He always felt worried if he wasn't with his boys.

Charlie got up, giving him a big hug, "Don't you worry about them...we will be fine ok", she reassures with a smile.

"Ok...thanks Charles..", he takes a deep breath, walking out the door. He misses his babies already.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos please..xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN BARTENDS...
> 
> ANOTHER CHARACTER GETS INTRODUCED...
> 
> CHARLIE AND JENSEN ROLEPLAY...
> 
> A FAMILIAR FACE WALKS INTO THE BAR...

The bar was quite full, it was a Friday night afterall. Workers, college kids and regular bar patrons crowded in, welcoming the weekend ahead.

Jensen made his way through the crowd towards the bar, spotting his favourite bar tender and assistant manager, who was taking orders and serving drinks.

She spots Jensen, placing both her hands on the bar, bending down to reveal her perfect partially covered breasts supported in a black tank top, " Heya handsome", she winks.

Jensen shakes his head at her antics, she always tries to flirt with him, but he keeps reminding her he is strictly into cock. "Pamela...it's still no", he sings laughing as she pokes her tongue out.

"Girls gotta try aye", she lands a firm slap on his ass, making him roll his eyes. "Now come on hon...bars full tonight ...Trisha called in sick", she turns and pops her gum, "get that firm ass behind the bar", she winks turning to serve another bar patron.

Jensen shakes his head, getting in behind the bar, "ok fellas what can I get ya?", he says to a group of waiting customers.

As the night goes on, more people start to show up. Business will be good today, Jensen thinks to himself. He checks his watch, it's only twelve. Maybe he should check on how Charlie and the boys are doing.

"Hey Pam", he calls out.

"What's up sweetcheeks?", she retorts teasingly.

"I need to call Charlie...check on the kids...cover for me...I'll be back in 10mins", he walks towards the back.

He goes into the staffroom, pulling out his phone, scrolling till he reaches Charlie's number, the phone starts to ring, he knows Charlie is awake because she is a night owl and once she starts with her Star Wars or Harry Potter Marathon, there is no stopping her.

She picks up on the third ring, "who dares to interupt the queen of Moondoor", using an evil voice.

Jensen laughs at that, shaking his head fondly, " I'm sorry my queen...it's none other than your handmaiden", Jensen plays along.

"Handmaiden....I demand an explanantion?", she retorts in mock offence.

Jensen chuckles, "I wanted to find out if all is well my queen...How are the two Elves of the Woodland Realms?"

"Well I have checked their little hut...all is well...the sleeping potion seems to have worked", she replies in her Queenly voice. "Is that all Handmaiden?..I must get back to watching the art of creating spells".

So she is watching Harry Potter now. He huffs out, " ok goodnight my queen".

"Night Handmaiden", she clicks the phone off.

Jensen rubs at the bridge of his nose, sighing. He really does miss his babies so much. He shakes his head. Time to get back to the bar.

When he gets to the bar, Pam yells out, " Jensen...a shot of Whiskey for Ken doll ..got my orders swamped". He likes when Pam takes charge, she was one of the many reasons the business was booming. People liked her vibrant personality. He made his way towards where she pointed to without looking up.

He grabbed a tumbler, proceeding to pour whiskey inside when a voice spoke up that sent a wave of emotions that were long hidden through his being, "I thought you were the boss?", the gruff deep voice sounded.

He looked up quickly, into familiar green eyes and a face that he would notice anywhere, a man he thought he would never see again, "Dean?", he gasped.

Dean shot him one of his infamous smirks, "Heya Jen".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so...my lovely readers...what say you?
> 
> I used a little 'lord of the rings' here :D
> 
> WHO THINKS DEAN IS IN FOR SOME DEEP SHIT?..
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER...I HAD TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER....
> 
> OH JENSEN IS PISSED...
> 
> WARNING: JENSEN HITS DEAN..

Jensens eyes narrowed, anger building inside him, fixing Dean with a glare, " Don't you fucken call me that", he seethed, "you lost that right five fucken years ago".

Dean felt guilt and self loathing creep back in. He began to feel uncomfortable as Jensen fixed him with a stone cold look, 'fuck that shouldn't be hot', 'ok not the time Dean', he gazed down at his clasped hands. 

"What nothing to say Dean?", Jensen banged the counter making Deans head snap up. He put that heartless look on the face of a kind hearted human being. This was his fault.

"Jensen I'm...", but before Dean can continue, Jensen snaps out.

"If you say you're sorry...so help me God, I will kick your ass!", Dean looked shocked, seeing Jensen try to reign in his rage, hands clenched tightly as fists, they had an audience, those at the bar, just looking back and forth between them. If looks could kill Dean would probably be dead right now. Shit Jensen is beyond pissed.

Jensen felt hurt and anger build in him. He was barely holding it in. Who does Dean think he is? Coming in here, acting cocky like everything is dandy. Well Jensen was not one to be fooled. He needed to calm himself first, he was attracting attention. He gave a cold stare at Dean that says 'stay the fuck away', he turns to Pam who has been watching, eyebrow raised, "can you please serve the Ken Doll Pam...I gotta catch a break", he says with a voice that still holds anger.

"Oh that's real mature", Dean murmered, loud enough for Jensen to hear. Dean was tired right now, he was not one to fuck around with too.

"Shut the fuck up Dean...leave me the fuck alone!", Jensen growled, with that he walked to the back, heading for the exit door, he needed air.

Dean gulped his shot of Whiskey in one move, banging the tumbler on the bar top, getting up and making his way to follow Jensen. 

"I don't think that's a good idea champ", Pamela pointed out.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Just gonna talk sweetheart", with that made his way to the back exit.

______

Jensen leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, tears started building in his eyes. It's been 5 years and he still loved the man. He hates that he feels this way. Dean put him through alot, cheated on him, made him pregnant though he didnt know, and dissappeared. Now he was back and he wants to fucken communicate. Well fuck that!

Jensen heard the door open behind him, he turned, his blood starting to boil, looking at the handsome man before him, "I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone!"

"Yeah well I can't do that.", Dean snapped out, he softened his voice seeing tear tracks on Jensens face, "we need to talk Jensen".

Jensen was still beautiful, handsome and now has a well developed physic. Dean let his eyes roam his ex lover head to toe.

"Talk about what Dean...huh?", Jensen walked towards Dean, anger, betrayal and hurt reflecting on his face, he stood right in front of Dean, "How you left me?...cheated on me?...made promises that were shit?..", he shoved Dean back, "take your fucken pick!".

"Jen...I'm Sor..", before he could say anything more Jensen clocked him a good one, connecting with his jaw good, making him stumble a few steps back. He knew he deserved that. All those questions really hit him hard.

Jensen grabbed him by the lapels of his Jacket, fisting it, he looks directly into Deans grass green eyes, "Don't you fucken start with sorry...I want a reason...so you better have a fucken good one...because I ain't listening to your crap apology", he releases his hold on Dean, "Don't you fucken follow me this time Dean....I ain't one to fool around with no more", he turns away, heading back into the bar.

Dean stands there shocked. Holding his Jaw, "ahhhh", as pain creeps in, leaning against the wall swiming in guilt and shame, looking up at the night sky. This ain't gonna be easy. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen is not someone to mess with huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos please..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Dean and Jensens thoughts after the disastrous meet...

JENSEN...

Jensen arrived home around 2am. He checked on the boys giving them a kiss each before making his way to the bedroom. He was emotionally exhausted. Dean showing up, after 5 years of absence was a punch in the gut. At first, he was completely shocked, but as soon as Dean threw in that cocky smirk, hidden rage, humiliation and fear settled in. He reacted with anger that he couldn't be faulted for.

He may have over-reacted a little by giving Dean a solid punch to the jaw, however, seeing someone who ripped your heart out and stomp on it brought out the hateful side of him. 

After leaving Dean in the back alley, he went straight into the staff room to spend some time in silence allowing himself to cool off. When reality of the situation struck him, he burst into tears. He cried for all he had lost. His kids came into mind. Fear and protectiveness settled in. He knew Dean had a right to know that he was a father. A dad. But until the time comes to expose this to Dean, he would not mention them.

Noah and Levi were his most precious jewels. Everyone in this small town adored them. It will only be a matter of time before Dean finds out either from the community or from his brother Sam.

Jensen kept in touch with Sam. He did not want to deny his babies the love and affection of their uncle. Sam was wonderful towards his nephew's and vowed that he would not tell Dean, not until his brother pulls his head out of his own ass. He was thankful to Sam for that.

Jensen had to be strong for his babies, so he learned to push Dean out of his life completely. His focus and inspiration were his son's. Now old wounds are reopened. What will he do?

Jensen will never be able to trust Dean ever again. He is pissed at Dean. He won't make it easy for Dean to push his way through. He still had love for Dean, but the betrayal was too much. When Dean left with Lisa, Jensen was devastated, his heart was screaming. He was ready to beg Dean to take him back, but Dean had left without a word. Even Sam had no clue as to where he had gone. 

Jensen was mentally drained. He needed to stop thinking of his still very handsome ex. He needed to be strong because he knew that tough times were ahead.  
With that he began to drift off to sleep.  
_________  
DEAN...

Dean drove. It was the only way he could clear his head. What happened tonight had taught him something. Jensen was not the same, not shy, not forgiving. These past five years have hardened his ex. And he was one to mostly blame.

The look of hurt, anger and betrayal on his ex lovers face touched his core. He thought that he could try to fix things, maybe apologize, ask for a second chance but Jensen was having none of that, and when Jensen socked him one across the jaw, that confirmed that he wasn't gonna take any shit.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He hated himself right now. He felt immense guilt and disgust. He hurt Jensen. Hurt him in a way that was unforgivable. And he was ready to grovel, to do anything to get a smile or laugh out of the gorgeous human he still very much loved. A person he still thought of even when he was with Lisa. He needed to fix what is broken, he won't give up and he hopes Jensen will give him another chance.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!
> 
> Please encourage me to write...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Levi wake their Papa up in the cutest way..
> 
> Dean relays to Sam what went down in the bar...

Jensen woke up to the sound of little giggles. He pretended to have his eyes closed, smiling lightly as the twins spoke softly above him. 

"Levi..how we gonna wake papa?", came Noah's sweet shy voice.

"We should wake Papa up with tickles", Levi replied, hearing them snicker.

"And kisses", Noah squeaked hearing an enthusiastic 'yeah' from Levi.

Jensen was trying to reign in his humor as the two little bodies moved. Both giggling playfully before he felt little fingers tickling at his side's while another set tickled at his neck. It was getting too much so he decided to surprise them, he turned over quickly, "who woke the tickle monster ", he growled playfully as he grabbed at the closest twin, Noah, proceeding to tickle him, as he squeaked and laughed loudly, squirming in his arms.

"No...no...Papa", Noah giggles out.

He releases Noah and makes a grab for Levi who laughed this adorable laugh, "come here the tickle monster wants tickles", he teased as he tickled Levi's side, making his older twin laugh out loud.

"Papa please stop", huffed out a giggling Levi.

Jensen chuckles, "ok babies...now I want my kisses and hugs please".

Both boys jumped into their Papa's arms, Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around his boys, breathing in their scents. They pulled apart, he layed a kiss each on their foreheads. "I love you both very much", he says softly. 

Thoughts of Dean emerged as he looked lovingly at his sons. He ran his hands softly through their hair, as they looked at him with innocent big eyes. Tears pooled in his eyes. Emotions of hurt swelled inside him.

"Papa...why you crying?", Noah looked like he was about to cry too. His baby was very sensitive and usually reflected his feelings. Levi was quiet, his eyes were glassy as he sucked on two of his fingers. He usually does this when he is worried or scared. 'Damn you Dean'.

Jensen felt like shit for exposing his vulnerable side to his boys. They should never see this part of him. He wants them only to know happiness. He needed to fix this. He made a grab for his two sons, hugging them close, "oh I'm sorry sweethearts...don't be upset...everything is alright ok", he rattles laying kisses on their tiny faces, he decides to change the subject, with a big toothy smile, "now who wants breakfast!?" 

"Me", they both said in unison, looking excited, jumping up and down making Jensen laugh out loud, just like that everything is forgotten.  
____________

WINCHESTER HOME...

Sam saw his brother sitting on a kitchen stool, slumped over a cup of coffee he held in his hand. He decided to speak up, "goodmorning Dean".

Dean lifts his head up at his brothers greeting, he heard an intake of breath from Sam, he knew he didn't look good, heck he hadn't slept well since he came back from the bar. Jensen occupied his thoughts. He threw in a tired smile, with a croaky voice he answered, "Goodmorning Sammy".

"Wow...you look like absolute shit", Sam blurted out. "How did the night go?"

Dean huffed out a tired laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "great...", he looked up at Sam who was frowning back, with an eyebrow raised, he sighed, "I met Jensen".

Realisation dawned on Sams face, "ohhhh ok". After a few seconds of silence he added, "Jensen didn't take it well huh?"

"No...He kicked my ass pretty good", he pointed at his left side of his jaw making Sam lean in closer to inspect.

Sams eyes went wide as he saw the light purple blue bruise on his brothers jaw, "wow", he replied shocked. "Jensen was quite pissed huh?"

Dean glanced up, "he was beyond pissed Sam...man he is not the same Jensen I know".

Sam felt irritation stir at Deans words, he snapped, "of he wouldn't be same person from five years ago Dean...what did you expect?...", he lowered his voice as he saw Dean look down in shame, he spoke slowly, softly, "Dean when you left Jensen...He went into depression...He wouldn't talk much, eat, he was an empty shell of himself...until a miracle happened that made him strong and resilient", Sam was careful not to mention Levi and Noah, he knew it wasn't his place, although he hoped one day Dean would meet his children, "Dean I don't think Jensen will be forgiving...maybe he will learn to trust you...but in time, ok?".

"Yeah I know Sam", Dean quietly replied, he frowned as a part of Sams words came to attention, "what do you mean a miracle happened Sam?"

Sam licked his lips, turning his back on his brother, as he poured himself coffee, he spoke, "that is something that Jensen will have to tell you, Dean..".

Deans frown deepened. What did Sam mean? Did Jensen find hope somewhere? With someone else? He felt a surge of possesiveness go through him. What if it was too late? I mean he couldn't exepect Jensen to not move on with his life. Well it didn't matter. He needed to talk to Jensen, clear things up, apologize. As long as they can try to mend what is broken, shattered, even if it's just to be friends. He was not gonna give up. He owed it to Jensen.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!
> 
> So tell me what are your thoughts?... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...Dean accidentally runs into two vibrant twins..who look very familiar to someone he thinks he knows...

"For heavens sake Sam!", Dean yelled out while searching through the fridge, "how the hell am I supposed to cook stake when their aint none".

Sam rushed in apologizing, "sorry bro...you know I'm not much of a meat guy".

"Its stake Sam....everyone loves stake", he huffs out in annoyance.

Sam knew Dean liked to cook when he was stressed. He could eat a stake right now. "Fine man...how about you go grab some from the grocery store?"

Dean nodded, grabbing at the car keys, "I'll do that...".

Before Dean could reach the door, Sam called out, "Dean can you also pick up a box of lucky charms for me".

Dean shakes his head fondly, his brother was still the same, chuckling, "fine Sammy!".

"Its Sam!"

"Whatever Bitch", Dean teased out.

"Jerk", Sam immediately replied.

____________

Charlie had gone after breakfast, now it was around 4pm. Jensen was searching through the cabinets and fridge, trying to figure out what to cook for dinner. 

Jensen sighed loudly as he found the cabinet, and fridge empty. 'Great, need to do some grocerie shopping'. "Boys", he called out just enough for his son's to hear.

"Yes Papa", Levi spoke, Noah holding his hand.

Jensen smiled fondly at the pair, Levi would never leave Noah alone, even when he has to go to the toilet, he has to instruct Noah to stand outside the bathroom door. Noah is very clingy too, always happy to be wherever Levi is.

Jensen kneels down to his son's levels, "why dont you both go get your jackets and put on your shoes...we are going grocery buying ok".

They both looked at each other excitedly jumping and giggling before they ran off up the stairs up to their room. "And no running in the house please", Jensen calls out, chuckling at the 'ok papa' that came from both the twins.

As soon as the twins were ready, Jensen buckled them into their booster seats before driving their way to the store.  
____________

Dean needed to find the cereal section, the store was quite large, 'Damn Sam and his lucky charms'. When he finally arrived he saw two adorable looking twin boys trying to grab at the cereal which was too high for them to reach. He chuckled, as he heard the conversation that they were having.

"Noah... I can't...I can't reach it...tis too high!", Said the taller of the two. 

"What should we do Levi?", Noah questioned in this adorable voice, while looking at Levi. Dean knew he must look up to the other brother for guidance alot.

"Maybe we can call Papa...He is humon...humingis", Levi tried to pronounce 'humongous' to his brother Noah, putting his hands out as if demonstrating the size of their Papa.

"Aha....yes we get Papa", Noahs green eyes lit up. Dean couldn't help but get the feeling that they look very familiar to someone he knows. He just can't point out who they resemble.

Dean decides to put them out of their misery. He squats down, "hey boys", he softly states.

As soon as he greets them, Dean sees Levi's eyes narrow at him, the feeling of familiarity stirs up again, standing in front of Noah as if shielding him, he looks down seeing Levi hold onto Noahs hand. 

Dean puts both hands up, in a backing off gesture, "hey calm down...just want to help you", he spoke softly, "I hear that you cannot reach the cereals..I thought I could help you with that".

Noah squeaks out, "Papa says we don't talk to strangers".

"Yeah...", Levi tries to snarl but it's adorable.

"Ok I'm sorry...where is your papa?", Dean looks around.

Dean stands when he hears the call of a very familiar voice, "Boys...Noah and Levi?...".

"Over here papa...", Noah answers.

Jensen makes his way over to the boys, spotting them but not yet noticing a shocked Dean, he scolded lightly, "what did papa tell you about wandering around huh?", he knelt down hugging them.

Dean gulped looking at the love of his life hug the boys, 'those were Jensens sons', the familiarity now making sense. Dean was frozen at a loss for words. Several questions ran through his mind. Was Jensen with someone? Was this the miracle Sam was talking about? 

"We're sorry Papa..", Levi kissed Jensen on the cheek. Deans heart melted at the sweet sight.

Jensen felt fear when he saw his boys were missing from his side. Now having them in his arms was refreshing. He would lose his mind if something ever happened to them. 

Noah pulled back, "Papa..we were good...we told the stranger that Papa says not to talk to him".

Jensen frowned lightly, lifting his eyes, now noticing that there was a figure observing them. He felt his heartbeat increase and blurted out in shock, "Dean!".

Dean gave a small hesitant smile, "hello Jensen".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think?..
> 
> For me, I think it's adorable the way Levi is protective over Noah :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay things go down in this chapter...
> 
> Jensen loses it...
> 
> Awwww the boys are in tears...:(
> 
> Dean finally finds out he is a dad...

Things were silent for a while. Jensen was still in a state of shock. This was happening too fast. Now what is he gonna tell Dean? He is still furious at the man, but he doesnt want to lie to him.

Jensen was shaken out of his thoughts when Levi the curious twin spoke up, "are you our daddy Dean?".

Noah immediately adds, "Papa tells us stories about our daddy Dean alot".

Jensen snapped his head at the twins, getting up quickly, oh shit. He always told his kids about their dad, he wanted them to know of him. He spared them the heartbreaking details though. He never thought telling his kids about Dean would come back to bite him in the ass. He spares a glance at Dean who has a confused look on, locking eyes with Jensens frightened ones, "Jen....what??"

Jensen sucks in a loud breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, "this is not the place nor the time Dean". Jensen was tired right now, lifting both his boys into the shopping cart.

Dean knows Jensen won't be speaking much, so he targetted his question to the twins, "hey levi", Jensen shoots him a shut up glare he ignored, "what do you mean I'm your daddy Dean".

"Dean stop it!", Jensen warned.

"I want to know what is going on here Jensen?....why are they calling me their dad?", Dean frustatedly whispered enough for only Jensen to hear.

"I'll tell you everything later ok!", Jensen seethed, turning his back on Dean to walk away, pushing the cart.

Dean was too fast grabbing at Jensens elbow, making the other man yank his hand away, "Don't touch me Dean!".

"No...you will tell me now... Jensen", Dean demanded.

Both the twins watched, holding onto each other, as they saw their Papa get angry at the stranger. "Levi I'm scared", Noah had tears running down his face.

"Shhhh...shhhh...don't cry Noah", Levi hugged Noah, he was also scared and had tears running down his face.

"Fine....you wanna know the details Dean", Jensen snapped. "When you dumped me for Lisa..".

Dean tries to say something but Jensen wouldn't have it, "shut up Dean". Both adults unaware of the little sobs coming from behind them.

Jensen had tears running down his face now, "when you left me for Lisa...I found out a week later I was pregnant...that's right Dean...pregnant...the doctor said I was a carrier..so suprise", Jensen raged on, "guess what I was expecting twins....two boys...".

Dean tears were now running down his face, shame filling him up as he stared at his furious ex.

"I tried Dean", Jensen poked at Deans chest, pushing the other slightly back, eyes were narrowed, "I tried to get in touch with you....but you just dissappeared".

Jensen was on a roll now, "I went to Sam...I told him of my situation...your brother was there for me and the boys...your son's while their father was out God knows where!!". 

"Jensen please I..."

"No Dean...no...I told you I don't want your apologies...we have been through so much...and i'd be god damned if I let you screw the kids and my life up!", he yelled shakily.

"Papaaaaa!", Jensens anger dissapeared immediately as he heard the distress in his baby's voice. 'Oh God'. He turned and his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest when he saw both boys distraught, tears and snot on their faces, as they held tightly onto each other, trembling.

Jensen rushed to them, lifted them out of the cart and hugging them to his chest. "I'm sorry Baby...I'm so sorry", he kissed both his babies repeatedly, not caring if Dean was watching. "Papa didn't mean to yell baby....oh baby I'm sorry....I love you both so much".

Meanwhile Deans heart broke at the sight of his son's crying into their papa's shoulder. Now everything was out in the open. He felt like the world's shittiest Dad. He shouldn't have pushed Jensen. His tears ran as he looked at the two tiny human beings. His babies being smothered by their protecter, their Papa. He wanted to hold them. 

Dean tried to speak as Jensen stood up, Jensen shook his head, dissappointment on his face as he relates in a low voice so as not to spook the boys again, "Dean please...just...just let it go for now....I will talk to you about the boys...but...I have to take them home...they are both emotionally exhausted right now", a tear ran down Jensens face.

Dean nodded, "ok Jen..".

With that Jensen, walks away, without the cart, carrying Noah, who's face was shoved into Jensens shoulder, hiding. Levi holding onto Jensens hand, leaning into his papa. His boys were scared. Yup, Dean was the world's shittiest Dad.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback... oh the feels :(
> 
> Comments and Kudos please..xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Levi talk dog's and puppies....
> 
> Dean and Sam argue but end up sharing a brotherly hug...

That night the boys did not want to sleep in their room. Instead they were all piled on Jensens bed. This only ever happened a few times, mainly when the boys were scared or feeling under the weather.

After the incident, the boys felt the need to be constantly cuddled by their Papa. Jensen welcomed this with open arms. Afterall he was the reason that the boys were feeling upset and unstable. Seeing the terrified look on his son's faces made him feel like the worst papa ever. He would never want to see his babies crying. It's the worst thing a parent can ever witness.

Jensen also felt anger towards Dean. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? He had told him so but still Dean pushed and Jensen snapped. Now all was out in the open. He wondered what would Dean do with the newly learned information? Would he just up and leave again?  
He had to get ready for all possible scenarios. Plus now he has to talk to Dean about his children. 

A small tiny voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Papa", Levi's beautiful green eyes looking at his. "Can we get a dog or puppy?"

Jensen chuckles, leave it to Levi to ask him a question that is out of the blue, he runs his hand gently through his baby's soft light brown hair, "Hmmmm....I'll think about it ok?"

"Okayyyyyy", Levi huffs, collapsing onto the pillow, "I think Noah will be sooooo haaappppyyy to have a puppy".

Jensens heart melted, he adored the way Levi would always care for Noah, he knew Levi still worried that Noah was still upset and he wanted to find a way to cheer his twin up. He was such an amazing, kind and big hearted human being. Jensen was proud of his baby.

Jensen smiled softly, cuddling Levi closer to him, Levi rested his head in the crook of Jensens neck, "I think he would be happy too...but baby having a dog or pup comes with responsiblities", he whispered into his son's hair.

"What type of res...res- pan-der-bilidies papa?", Levi asked without lifting his head.

Jensen huffs a laugh, finding his son's pronounciation too cute, "It means that you have to teach them tricks,love them, cuddle them, feed them, bathe them, take them to the doctor and potty train them", he replied.

"Really...we can do that Papa!", Levi squeaked. 

Jensen kissed his son's head, "I know you can baby...but only when Papa decides that you are ready than we will get a dog ok?"

"Okay papa...I love you!", Levi yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"I love you too baby... ok bed time punkin...dream of wonderful things", Jensen ran his hand down his son's head, placing Levi's head softly on the pillow.

He than spared a glance at the youngest Noah, his son was sound asleep, his mouth open as he grasped onto Mr. Bear tightly. Jensen knew Noah was affected the most because he has a soft heart. Jensen loved him nonetheless and thought that he had a wonderful personality. He ran his hand gently over Noahs head, leaning over and giving him a sweet soft kiss into his hair, "I love you Noah", he whispered.  
____________

Sam was in the kitchen making a mash potatoe salad when Dean walked in. He didn't look up, but did instantly when Dean slammed his hand on the counter, fixing Sam with a narrow glare.

"Why didn't you tell me I had sons Sam!?"

'Uh oh, looks like Dean found out', but he had no right to be pissy at Sam, he breathed out a heavy sigh, "Its not my place to tell Dean...that was Jensens choice to make...after trying to get in touch with you...he gave up...he begged me not to tell you!".

"So what...you both decided to keep the news of my kids from me!...what the hell Sam?..I am their father...their dad...I had every right to know!", Dean spat out in rage.

Sams blood started to boil, raising his voice at Dean, "of course you had every right to know Dean!....but Dean you were with Lisa...another woman...the woman you left Jensen for", Sam pointed at him furiously, "so don't fucken think that Jensen has no right to hold back information from you!"

"I know what I did Sam...I'm tired of people reminding me!..but still he or you should have told me!", Dean exclaimed.

"And what Dean", Sam spreads his hands out, questioning, "would you have come back if you had known that you had kids?"

"Yes!...yes I would have come back Sam!", Dean yelled.

"Really after what you did to Jensen", Sam sprayed out, "Dean we all know you would have done anything that Lisa said...and if she told you to not come back...you would have listened".

"How would you know that I would have listened to her Sam, huh?", Dean fired back.

"Because you left Jensen you asshole...because of her filling your ears with shit...because you left me your brother...your flesh and blood...without coming back to see me", Sams chest heaved deep breaths as he clenched his fists by his side, "who's to say you wouldn't have done that to your kids too...your flesh and blood!".

Dean let's his tears slip down his cheeks, he knew what Sam was saying was partially true. He might have ignored the fact that he had kids just to be with Lisa. She was his drug at the time. He would have done anything for her.

Sam softened his voice, seeing his upset brothers tears, he knew he had hit the spot, "Dean...I'm not saying that you would ignore your kids now...I know that you will be a great dad...hell you raised me.", Sam smiled at his brother, "the only question now is what are you going to do ?".

Dean lifted his head looking at his brother silently, he smiled back, "I'm gonna be here for my kids Sam...my boys...I'm gonna be here for Jensen...I will love them Sam...all of them...including you", he promises.

Dean falls into his brothers arms, sharing a hug that was long overdue.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!
> 
> Tell me what y'all think...:)
> 
> And how adorable is Levi :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jensen give Dean a chance to know his kids?...read and find out...

"Hey handsome...let me guess you looking for Jensen", Pam throws in a wink.

Dean chuckles at the flirty bartender, "Yeah...um...is he at work today?"

Pam pops her gum, hand on her hip, "I'll go get him...but sweety you better tread carefully..he ain't someone to toy with", eyebrow raised.

Dean huffs out a bashful laugh, "yeah I know", running a hand along his jaw.

"ok honey bunch", she pats Dean on the shoulder, making her way to the back towards the staff room.

Dean takes a hugh breath, he hopes Jensen hears him out.  
___________

Jensen was pouring himself a cup of Joe, he was on a small break. He was taking the first sip when Pam walked in.

"Heya hot stuff...your boyfriend is here to see ya", she said with a coy smile.

Jensen furrowed his brow, confused, "who the hell ya talking about Pam?"

Pam rolled her eyes, "Dean", she smirked seeing Jensen let out a heavy sigh, running his hand down his face. "Maybe hear him out", she slaps his ass before walking out.

He throws his head back, before he makes his way out the front.  
______________

"Dean?", Jensen crosses his arms along his chest, shooting Dean a glare, "what do you want?"

Dean got up, rubbing the back of his neck, "um...Jensen...can we talk?", he looks around the crowded bar before turning back to his ex, "um probably somewhere a little private?...please".

Jensen could tell that Dean was slightly nervous, he really didn't want to be talking to Dean right now, but they do have to discuss their kids sometime, he huffs out a breath, slight annoyance in his face, "fine...follow me". 

Dean followed Jensen into the staff room, closing the door behind him. Jensen leaned against the table, crossing his hands again across his chest. "So..what do you wanna talk about?"

Dean gulped taking a seat on a sofa, clasping his hands in front of him, "look Jensen...I came here to talk about the boys", he looked up fixing Jensen with a stare.

Jensen sighed out, "Dean...I just don't know if I can do this ok?"

"Jensen...these are my sons too", Dean pleads. "Look...I know that I have made some horrible mistakes in the past...I have broken your heart...stomped on it...and I feel like the most heartless person out there...heck I can't even forgive myself...but Jensen...after finding out about the boys..I can't describe it...I just", he puts his head down, as tears run down his face, "I can't stop thinking of them..I missed so much of their childhood and I don't want to miss a single second more.....I want to be there for my sons...even though I know I don't deserve to know them..Even though I know you will probably never trust me again.....but Please Jensen...please give me a chance to prove my worth..".

Jensens own tears run down his own face, he knew it was hard for Dean to express himself, he never was good at talking about how he felt. Jensen also knew that he and Dean had alot to work out, but he had sons now, sons who also had the right to know of their other father. Things were not only about him now. He could tell by Deans words and through his emotions that he really wanted to get to know the boys, that he was willing to try. 

Jensen swallowed, walking towards Dean, taking a seat opposite him, " Dean..", he looks up at Dean, "I'm tired...honestly im tired of being mad...and I always wanted Levi and Noah to have their dad around...I know that there are just so many things that we have to mend..but what I wont allow is my kids feelings getting toyed with only to end up hurt".

"Jensen I..", Dean didn't get to finish as Jensen held a hand out to stop talking.

"Dean...for the sake of my boys..I will allow you time with them....to have a relationship with them...to be their dad..but", Jensen fixes him a stern gaze, "I will always be around when you meet them...and if you ever break their hearts Dean...well let's just say I'm not gonna tolerate that...there will be hell to pay", he warned.

Dean felt joy and understanding at Jensens words, "of course Jensen...I would expect nothing less from you...it's more than I actually deserve...but...thankyou...thank you so much for giving me this chance...and I promise I won't let you down...let my kids down.....not again", he smiles shakily.Things were silent for some time.

"Ok Dean I will hold you to your word", Jensen nods, "come by the house tommorrow around 8.30 am...spend some time with your sons".

"I will", Dean acknowledged happily, seeing Jensen walk out. 'Yes, he was gonna get to know his children tommorrow'.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets the boys....
> 
> Oh how will they react to their dad....

Dean arrives at Jensens house at 8.25am. It was a cozy little white home. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Oh who was he kidding, no matter what he did, he would still feel nervous as hell. He was going to meet his kids officially as their dad and he worried that he might screw things up. Ok here goes nothing, he presses the button for the doorbell to sound.

A few seconds later Jensen opened the door. My God his ex was still gorgeous and the morning light amplified that. "Hey um....morning Jensen?"

Jensen nodded, "goodmorning Dean". He stepped aside motioning for Dean to come in.

Dean stuck a hand in his pocket, while the other scratched at the back of his neck, rocking back and forth on his heels, "So...nice home you got here....looks very cozy".

Jensen smiled shyly, "yeah um...I bought it off the market 3 years back...business has been good at the bar...so I was able to buy the place...I needed a stable home for the boys".

"Yeah of course...I understand", Dean replied.

Jensen smiled back, "ok follow me...the boys are waiting in the living room".

As they arrived into the living room, Noah and Levi were sitting on the couch. Noah was holding Levi's hand, snuggled close to his twin. Both twin were identical so Dean was kinda confused as to who was Noah and who was Levi. But judging by the protectiveness he saw in Levi the day he was at the store, he would guess Levi was the one who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, again.

Jensen gestured for Dean to seat himself down next to him on the couch directly opposite the boys. Jensen spoke softly to his kids, "Noah...Levi...I'd like you to meet your daddy Dean...you remember him don't you?"

"Yeah", Levi spoke in his little tiny voice, "his the meenie that made Noah cry".

Dean and Jensen were shocked at the outburst. It was clear that Levi didn't take to Dean well. Jensen aimed a look at Levi, "Son I'm sure...your dad here didn't mean to make both of you upset". Jensen turned to Dean with an eyebrow raised, "right Dean?"

Dean who was watching the exchange silently, stuttered, "Um...yeah..um I didnt mean to make you upset..really..and I'm very sorry if I made you both feel sad".

Levi narrowed his eyes further, again it was adorable. Jensen could tell that Dean was starting to get uncomfortable, judging by the sweat forming at his brow and the light tinge of pink staining his cheek. Than Noah gazed at Dean and spoke, "so you not bad daddy?"

Jensens heart melted as Deans tears started to form in his eyes, "No son im not...I never want to ever make you sad ..ever....daddy is not bad".

Noahs eyes twinkled as a smile formed on his chubby face, he got off the seat making his way to Dean slowly, Levi who was pouting followed after Noah, refusing to leave his twin alone. 

Dean watched as Noah approached him, the little guy sticking a hand out, "Hi I'm Noah...and I like puppies". Dean chuckles lightly shaking Noahs tiny hand. His voice was watery as he spoke, " Hi I'm daddy...and I like puppies too". Noahs whole little face turned bright at Deans reply. 

Jensen had tears in his eyes as he watched Noah turn to Levi, "come on Levi..daddy is good...he didn't mean to make me sad". 

Levi looked at Jensen who gave him a smile and an encouraging nod. Levi looked up at his dad, sticking his tiny hand out, "Hi I'm Levi...and I'm the big brother....and I love ponies". Dean and Jensen both huff out a tiny laugh, finding it funny that a tough boy like Levi likes ponies, but Dean was not one to downplay that, he shook Levis hand softly, "Hi I'm your dad....and I think ponies are awesome". Levi gives a big grin.

Dean opens his arms, "give your daddy a big hug". Dean let's his tear fall as he takes in the scent and warmth of his boys. "I love you both so much", he whispers kissing both of their heads.

Meanwhile it's too much for Jensen. The moment he just experienced was what he always wanted for his boys. To be loved by their dad, to have their dad. He got up leaving for the kitchen as his heart swelled, tears running down his face. He wanted to give his son's and their dad privacy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww ok more Dean and the twins cuteness time...I know you will love it :) :)

"Daddy come play with us", Noah squeaks. 

"Yeah come play with us daddy", Levi parrots.

Dean kneels bringing himself to their level. "Ok...and What do you wanna play?"

"Ohhh what game should we play Levi?", Noah jumps up and down excitedly.

Dean takes the time to have a quick look for Jensen but his sons Papa was probably elsewhere. Dean was thankful that Jensen gave him time with his babies. He turns his head back, just in time for Levi to say, with sparkling eyes, "Star wars...let's play star wars!".

Dean chuckles hearing Noah squeal loudly, "Just like with aunty Char!...come on daddy", He makes a grab for Deans hand, "to the star ship!"

Dean is now being pulled by both his twins, Levi joining in, they drag their Daddy towards their playroom. Dean is fascinated by the beautiful light blue decorated room. It has planets hanging off the ceiling, glow in the dark stars pasted on the walls alonside animal figurines. The room also had a dark green carpet that made the floor look like grass, Shelves filled with toy trucks, plastic swords, plush toys, crayons, coloring books and there was even a little table with chairs and a small rubbish basket in the corner. It was wonderful. Jensen really gave his boys the best. A sadness still lingered in his heart for the missed years.

"Daddy you will be Darth Vada...Levi you're umm....Obi Wan...and I'll be king Sebastian the crab", Noah pointed out, making Levi huff throwing his head back, which was so cute, and Dean looking confused 'there is no Sebastian in star wars' he plays in his head.

"Noaaahhhhh...there is no king Sebastian the crab in star wars....thats the little mermaid", he giggled, making Dean snap a hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"I Know Levi....but I want to be king Sebastian", he crossed his hand across his tiny chest, pouting at his brother, tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

Dean needed to think of something fast before Noah burst into tears. "Um", he spoke up, "I think king Sebastian would be a great king for star wars...and you Levi can be his noble brave strong Jedi who will always defend the king...that would be so cool huh?" His eyes look from one boy to the other nervously smiling.

"Hmmm...that's a great idea daddy...Noah you are king Sebastian the crab", Levi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay!", Noah squealed, "and Papa...hmmm...Papa will be king Mufasa".

Dean unable to hold it in, snorted a laugh, making both the boys look at him, "Sorry...sorry..carry on", Dean bit at his cheek trying to hold in his laughter.

"But Papa is not here Noah", Levi sighed adorably. "Maybe he has gone to see Rafiki".

Noahs eyes lit up in realisation, "ohhhhh".

Dean was curious now, his boys were funny, "and who's Rafiki?" His voice sounding amused.

Without missing a beat, Levi spoke up, "uncle Gabe". Levi looked at Noah and next thing you know they burst into giggles clutching at their stomach, rolling on the floor.

Dean couldn't help but laugh along to his two adorable boys, once the boys calmed, Dean asked, "and who's uncle Gabe?"

"He's our Gardner", Levi replied piling up his blocks, making a castle.

"Anndd he is uncle Sams cupcake!", Noah relayed while getting the swords. "That's what uncle Gabe says and uncle Sam is his fuzzy wuzzy moosie woosie". Dean who was in mild shock started coughing because his spit entered the wrong pipe, 'Sam was dating the gardner'.

"Are you ok daddy?", Levi asks rubbing at his dad's back.

"Yeah are you ok daddy...do you have a booboo?", Noah asks sweetly kissing his cheek.

Deans heart burst, filling up with love, God his boys were amazing, he held them close kissing them on their foreheads for their concerns. He hugged them close, before letting them go, "ok my galaxians time to fight off the evil that dooms our planet....what are your orders my king and oh great Jedi Master?" He tickles both their tummies making them giggle. Life was finally paving a way.

Unaware to Jensens presence, they played. Jensen leaned on the door, watching the boys giggle and play with their dad. A feeling that was long hidden was coming back to life. Is it possible to be happy again with the man you always loved, the father of your children? Should he give Dean a chance? He laughed lightly as he saw Noah jump onto his father's back as Dean spun him around while Levi wacked at Deans leg with his plastic sword. "Put down my king!!".

In the meantime all was good.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How adorable was that?? :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok more daddyDean and twin time....
> 
> Dean talks about his Impala to the boys :)
> 
> Dean makes plans with Jensen when to see the boys again...guess who's gonna join? :)

Dean and the boys were now drawing, they had a blank page each. Dean had to hunch and fold his legs in as he sat on the tiny chairs. 

"Daddy what ya draw?", came Noah's tiny voice, taking a peek at his dad's drawing.

Levi moved closer to take a look, "Well", Dean replied while holding up his drawing, right at his chest level, "I have drawn my baby, see".

Levi and Noah giggled at the same time before the older twin pointed out, "but that's a car daddy".

"Yeah Daddy it's a black car, it's not a baby", Noah stated , laughing.

"Hmmm...well you see boys...some people like to give their cars names...and I wanted to give my car a name too...so I call it baby", Dean explained slowly getting 'ohhhhhhs' from his son's.

"Its just like herbie Levi!", Noahs eyes lit up "He toots alot".

Levi eyes became owlish as he looked at his dad, "can your car toot and drive off alone daddy?" 

Dean decided to play along, they are just 4 year olds afterall with a big imagination, he leans in closer, signaling with his fingers for the boys to do the same before he whispered, "Yeah she can toot if she wants or doesn't like something and she loves to drive around on her own sometimes...but...she doesn't like anyone to know her secret though ok?"

Both boys say 'wow', than Noah whispered, "but can we tell papa Daddy?".

"Yeah Daddy only papa...he will keeps the secret", Levi repeated.

Dean smiled fondly at the boys, "yeah ok...papa can know...but no one else ok...or baby is gonna be sad", Dean held out a his tiny finger, "Pinky swear?"

"We pinky swears daddy", Levi and Noah replied, both hooking their little pinkys in each of Deans fingers.

"Ok good...now what have you drawn?", Dean leans over, trying to catch a glimps of the boys drawings.

Noah showed his, it's had four stick people standing in a row holding hands, two little ones in blue and two bigs ones in brown, "that's me and Levi and that's daddy and Papa...we are a family", Noah explained gleefully.

Tears pooled lightly in Deans eyes, this was a beautiful drawing, oh how he wished everything was perfect with Jensen so that they could be exactly like what Noah had drawn, "wow Noah this is beautiful son...can I keep it?"

Noah smiled toothily at the praise showing his cute baby teeth, "Yes daddy....you can stick it in the fridge like papa does", he claps.

"Of course baby...I will do exactly that", Dean ruffled Noah's hair making him give out a cute little laugh. He than turned to Levi who seemed to be doing some last minute coloring as his little hands scribbled on the paper.

"What ya got there bud?", Dean asked softly.

Levi turned the picture to Dean, "Its a pony daddy, see?"

The pony was very colorful, it had a green body, with a rainbow tail. There was also green scribbles everywhere for grass. Dean still found it hard to grasp that his tough son loved Ponies, but hey if Levi loved Ponies than he loves ponies. As long as his babies are happy, and come to think of it, ponies are cool, "wow...Levi...son. that is one amazing looking pony". He lifts his hand in the air for his son to give him a high five. "Can I also keep this", Dean eyes scan the picture happily. "I would love to stick it on my fridge along with Noah's drawing".

"Yes daddy...awesome", Levi replied excitedly. Dean ruffled his hair same as he did Noahs.

"I love you both", Dean says fondly.

"We loves you too daddy", They both replied in unison. 'Must be a twin thing', Dean thought pulling them into a hug and planting a kiss on each of their heads.

Jensen walked in on the delicate moment, giving them a few seconds before he spoke up, "hey boy's it lunch time....made you cheese and ham sandwiches.".

Both boys eyes lit up, "foooodddd im hungry", Noah jumped excitedly.

Levi than spoke up, "papa is there any pie?"

Dean chuckles lightly while Jensen huffs out, "No baby...no pie today", he sees Levis face droop, "maybe tommorrow ok, how about that?"

"Yay", Levi jumps up and down, "Daddy are you gonna eat with us?".

Dean looks at Jensen who is glancing elsewhere, he knows that this is not the right time for that, he and Jensen are still walking on thin ice, so he will just have to play it safe at least until Jensen can hopefully trust him again, he gets down to both boys levels, "listen sons.. daddy can't stay for lunch ok".

"But why daddy?", Noahs tiny voice sounding sad making Deans heart break. He doesn't want the day to end but he knows he has to get back.

Dean knows he has to come up with something fast as he sees that both boys are looking down, he whispers, "you remember what I said about baby?"

Both boys eyes light up, "Yeeaaahh", they both say at the same time.

"Well you see...baby needs to go somewhere today...so she told me that I need to get her cleaned up...so I gotta give her a bath...so she can be sparkly..like the stars...and I have to go do that now...or she'd be real mad at me", Dean says dramatically. "And we don't want baby to be mad do we?"

Both his boys nod their heads up and down quickly, Jensen throwing Dean an amused eyebrow raising look, Dean smiles back, "the boys will tell you".

"Yeah we will papa...we will tell about daddys car baby", Levi throws out excitedly.

Jensen smiles at his sons happiness, "of course you will baby...I can't wait to hear it".

Noah than turns to Dean, "Daddy will you come see us again?"

Dean wants to say yes but he knows he needs permission from Jensen first, so he spares a look at Jensen, who gives him an affirmative nod, making him burst with happiness, he runs his hands down both their cheeks, "Of course I will babies...I will talk to your papa on when ok?"

The boys jump up and down excitedly, Dean laughs, "ok give daddy a big hug...than you both go have your lunch".

Both boys jump into Deans arms, Deans loves his son's so so much, he kisses them both on their cheeks lightly making them giggle.

"Ok boys off you go...lunch time...and wash your hands before you seat at the table", Jensen says chuckling as the boys happily make their way towards the kitchen.

Dean and Jensen walk silently to the front door, Dean turns to Jensen, smiling, "thankyou for letting me spend time with them Jensen....they are truely amazing boys", Dean glanced down at his feet before looking back up.

"Yeah they are Dean...they are my pride and joy...my everything", Jensen replies, biting at his bottom lip, "so um when do you wanna meet them again?"

Dean licked his own lip as he watched Jensen bite down on his own soft plump looking lips, 'fuck', he cleared his throat at Jensens question, "um I was thinking I could take them out for an ice cream, or a picnic?...if that's ok with you?", he rubs the back of his neck, "you can come too?..the kids would love it?"

Jensen doesn't speak for a while, he swallows taking a breath, "ok I guess that would be fine with me".

Deans head shoots up, he sees a slight blush on Jensens cheeks fixing him with a small smile, "ok um great...how about this Saturday?...would that be ok for you and the boys?"

"Saturday's good Dean", Jensen replies.

"Ok...I'll see you and the boys Saturday around 9am", Dean breathes out, he gives a brief nod at the beautiful papa of his kids before he turns walking out and down the steps with a happy grin.

Meanwhile Jensen shuts the door, leaning on it, thumping his head back, "Its just a picnic....time out for the boys...nothing else". 'Oh boy, what was he getting himself into'.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN SHARES WITH SAM HOW MEETING HIS SON'S WENT...SAM GIVES SOME ENCOURAGING WORDS...
> 
> NOAH ASKS JENSEN SOME TOUGH QUESTIONS....FEELS ...

"Sam?", Dean called out, as he made his way over to the fridge. He pulled out his son's drawings placing them on the door of the fridge with a magnet to hold it up. He smiles as he observes the drawings.

"Hey Dean", Sam squinted at the drawings his brother was smiling at. "Wow...the boys made those?"

Dean huffed out a laugh, "yeah...my boys let me bring it back with me".

Sam smiled watching his brother looked so joyful, "so I take it that everything went well?"

Dean turned, "yeah it did...it was kinda nerve wrecking at first since I had to introduce myself...and Levi didn't take to me well because I made Noah upset...my God he is protective over his twin...it's adorable..then when they forgave me..... we played together in the playroom".

"Aha...that's awesome Dean...I'm happy for you", Sam exclaimed. "So any plans to meet them again?"

Dean grinned widely, "oh hell yeah...Jensen, the boys and I are going out for icecreams and a picnic this Saturday."

Sams eyes widened, "wait you said Jensen and the boys?"

"Yuuuppp", Dean smiled opening the fridge and taking a look inside finding a chicken sandwich. 

"Wow...Dean...um what does that mean?", Sam questioned, "are you and Jensen a thing?"

Dean almost choked on his sandwich, "No Sam...its a day out for the boys...I mean things are still a little tense between Jensen and I..and maybe if he comes...we can have a proper conversation without him snapping at me...which I totally deserve by the way...but right now one step at a time...I wanna win his heart back Sam..and it won't be easy", Dean gave his brother a sad look, "let's hope everything goes well this Saturday?"

Sam taps his brothers back gently, "hey chin up ok...I'm sure Jensen is letting you see the boys again because you probably made a good impression and the boys sure as hell loved you", Dean smiles, "and maybe he is giving you a chance because he probably knows that something is still there...that maybe he is willing to give it a try....maybe taking it slow...but I'm sure you both will get there".

"Yeah...and I promise I will never break his heart ever again..I love them all too much", Dean replies. 

Sam speaks with determination, "I'm sure you won't break their hearts Dean...I have faith in you big bro".

"Thanks Sam", Dean beams , then a thought comes into his mind, "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah Dean", Sam answered.

"You didn't tell me you were cold hard banging the gardener", he laughs out as he hears his brother groan.  
"So tell me about this Gabe?"  
_________________

The boys were currently snuggled with Jensen on the couch, watching Tom & Jerry. They all were laughing and giggling. Jensen loved his time with the boys. Being around them always made him feel complete and happy.

"Papa", Noahs little voice sounded.

"Hmmm...yes baby", Jensen pulled him in closer.

"Why can't daddy stay here with us?", Noah looked curious.

Jensen swallowed hard, 'how does he answer this', Levi was sound asleep now, having his after lunch nap, he took a deep breath, "Well baby...because Papa and daddy still have to work on a few things...and until than daddy can't stay with us".

Noah looked down at his hands, he looked upset, "are you angry with daddy?"

Jensen sat up gently, carefully making sure not to wake Levi up, he pulled Noah onto his lap, hugging his son close as he placed a sweet kiss on his head, tears were starting to pool lightly in his eyes, he really didn't know how to answer that, so he diverted asking a question softly, "What's going on baby?..why all the questions, hmmm?"

Noah looked up at him, "because I want us to be a family".

Jensens heart melted, he wanted to burst into tears at the words of his innocent son, he knew what was going on between Dean and he were hurting their kids more. The kids have grown fond of their dad and in their eyes their papa and daddy should be together. Jensen knows that for the sake of his kids he will give Dean a chance to make things right. He still won't trust him fully but they will have to try and mend what's broken. He is gonna put his heart out there and he hopes Dean won't crush it again. He runs his hand through Noahs light brown hair, "We will be a family...I promise son...but you have to wait for some time ok?"

"Ok papa", Noah hugs him tighter burying his head into Jensens chest closing his eyes as tiredness swept in.

Jensens heart started to pound fast, he let his tears fall. This by far is one of the toughest decisions he has ever made. And he was scared.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN PICKS HIS SON'S AND JENSEN FOR THEIR SATURDAY OUTING..
> 
> DEAN DOUCHES BABY UP...
> 
> TWINS NOTICE HOW THEIR PARENTS BEHAVE AROUND EACH OTHER AND COME UP WITH PLANS OF THEIR OWN...... READ AND FIND OUT WHAT PLANS :)
> 
> Note: DOUCHE USED AS A SLANG WORD...OTHER WORDS 'NOT COOL'

Dean stood outside the Ackles sweet home. He was so excited to have a day out with the kids and Jensen. Well he might be a little nervous as well because the papa of his kids would be joining them. But he was prepared mentally. He pressed at the door bell, hands in his pocket.

The door opened suddenly, and out came a running and screaming Levi and Noah, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Dean laughed crouching down immediately, scooping up the boys in both his arms, as they held on tightly around Deans neck, giggling, he landed kisses on both their cheeks, "Hello my loves".

Jensen stood there laughing lightly, he coudnt help his eyes that roamed the length of Dean, ' my God Dean looked good in his casual attire', a simple dark blue Jeans and black T-shirt that stretched across his chest with his aviator glasses hanging in the middle of the neck area, and nice pair of brown leather shoes. 'Stop oogling your ex', Jensen cleared his throat, "Hey Dean".

Dean put the boys down looking at his beautiful ex, who looked hot as hell in his light blue Jeans, short sleeve green Henley and black casual canvas. He rubbed at the back of his neck, "Hey Jensen....so um ready?"

Meanwhile during the greeting of their parents, Levi and Noah watched on, seeing their papa turn a little red. The older twin signaled for his brother to lean in close as he whispered something into Noahs ear. They start giggling breaking the moment between Dean and Jensen.

"Okaayyy munchkins...time to go", Dean held each of their hands and walked towards the impala.

The boys eyes lit up, and Noah spoke first, "Levi....it's daddy's car baby!"

Levi was jumping up and down, "Yay...are we gonna go in baby, daddy?"

"Yeah Dean are we really going in baby?", Jensen repeated, "I mean it's kinda dangerous".

Dean was prepared for Jensens question, he knew his ex would never risk his kids in baby without guarantee that the boys will be safe, so he turns and smiles, "No need to worry...baby is perfectly safe...I've installed booster seats for the boys in the back, see".

Jensen peaked through the window, he was truely amused. "Dean you actually put booster seats in your car?", he smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes, huffing, "yeah yeah....laugh it up....but I want my babies to be safe so", he shrugged.

Jensen cleared his throat, trying to contain his laugh, "oh no that's fine really...I would do the same...but um never thought id see the day".

"Aha...and what do you mean?", Dean questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well...it's just...something you said...back when we were..... you know", Jensen cleared his throat, teasingly said, "how you used to say that you would never ever douche baby up".

"Ha Ha...", Dean rolled his eyes, making Jensen laugh. "So is it safe enough for the boys, papa bear?"

Jensen huffed a laugh, "yeah it's safe".

Dean beamed at the acknowledgement. "Ok boys...come on jump in...Daddy has to buckle you in before we can go", he laughs as the boys scramble in fast.  
_______

DURING JENSEN AND DEANS CONVERSATION ABOUT BABY....

"Levi?", Noah whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think daddy and papa really like each other", he giggled.

Levi snickered. "Maybe we should do something Noah".

Noahs eyes lit up, "ohhhh....what should we do Levi?"

"Hmmmm...I know...we should makes them laugh and happy with one another", Levi answered.

"Yeah Levi.....and makes them talk by asking things or saying things", Noah clapped.

"Ohhhh makes them happy when we go for ice cream and picnic", Levi squeaked.

They both were pulled out of their conversation when their daddy told them to hop in the car. They happily did as they had little meddling plans in mind to make their daddy and papa happy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback.....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic time...
> 
> Meddlesome kids...:D

They had all come to an agreement that they would have ice cream after the picnic. So, Dean drove them to Mountain View Lake and parked the car near the picnic spot he had chosen. 

The picnic spot Dean has chosen was secluded and quiet. It also had a large field where the boys could run around and play. Jensen found the scenery breathtaking. It had beautiful oak trees around, and mountains beyond the lake, birds can be heard chirping in happiness. There was even a family of geese that swam in the lake.

The boys were very nice, helping their dad to set up the picnic spot with a large checkered red blanket, than they both sat down alongside their dad helping him pull out a few things from the basket. Jensen decided to take a seat, hearing the boys squeak and giggle as they conversed with their dad. 

"So anyway...I brought a few stuff for you boys to play with", Dean pulled out a football, tennis rackets with a tennis ball, toy trucks and even an non inflated kiddy pool incase the boys wanted to play in the water along with floating toys. Both the boys squealed in delight.

"Um Dean...um...I didnt get any swim wear or towels?", Jensen announced. "Plus how are we gonna fill the pool up...it's gonna be quite hard trying to get it out of the lake".

Dean gave a lopsided grin, "Hey breath Jensen....Daddy's got it covered". 

Jensen blushed hard at Deans use of Daddy. 'God he needs to get rid of his dirty thoughts'. He cleared his throat, "Aha".

Dean winked, "I packed towels and little swim shorts for the boys...plus I've already packed three gallons of clean water...that should do the trick".

"Wow...that's great Dean!", Jensen was amazed at how prepared Dean was.

"Daddy", came Levis tiny voice.

"Yeah baby boy?", Dean answered. Jensen loved the way Dean paid close attention to whatever his sons say.

"can we goes and plays now", Levi asked.

"Um yeah sure...what do you and Noah want to play?", Dean ruffled Noah and Levis hair.

Noah answered, "Can we plays with the fooz ball".

Dean chuckles at Noahs pronounciation of football. "Football...yeah sure...do you know how to throw a football?"

"No", they both answered in unison.

"Alright", Dean clapped his hands together, "Daddy's gonna show you".

Jensen watches fondly as Dean throws the ball around to his son's. The way they all laughed and giggled happily as they tried to chase and grab the ball. There is one thing that is clear, 'Dean has changed'.  
___________

Noah and Levi decided to play with their toys so Dean gave it to them before he walked back to Jensen joining him on the blankie. 

"Psssttt...Noah", Levi whispered.

"Aha", Noah answered.

"Do you think papa and Daddy are having a date?", Levi squeaked.

Noahs eyes lit up, "I fink so...papa says dates are when two people eats and talks with one another".

They both giggled, "we should goes and asks them", Levi suggested receiving a "yeah" from Noah.

They both went running to the picnic spot where their parents were. They laid down immediately on their front, heads cupped by their hands as they swinged their legs.They were both looking at their parents.

"Are you boys tired?", Jensen asked, "You hungry?"

"Nope", replied Levi.

"Papa and Daddy", Noah curiously asked, " Are you having a date?"

Dean almost choked on his sip of water and Jensen almost started coughing. They both looked at each other, both were turning a bit red.

Dean decided to ask, "and what makes you think we on a date baby?"

Levi answered this time, "Because papa says a dates is when people eat together and talks with each other....just like you and papa!"

Both adults cleared their throats. It was getting awkward. "Boys um this is called a picnic", Jensen informed softly.

"But a picnic can be a date too right papa?", Noah immediately replied.

'Oh boy', Dean decided it was time to change the subject. Um boys why dont you go wash your hands and come have something to eat...come on!".

"Okayyyy", both boys replied, they got up making their way to a nearby tap.

"Wow!", Dean heaves out.

"Yup...children aye", Jensen huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah!", Dean spared a look at him, smirking. "They just say the darnest things". Jensen returns his smile.  
_________

Meanwhile as Noah and Levi walk side by side, "I think it's working Levi", Noah giggles.

"Yeah..we just getting started Noah", they both started laughing at that, clapping their hands excitedly.

"We should gets daddy and papa to smoochie", Noah looks excited.

"Ewwwww...buts Ok...thats grown up stuff", Levi retorts.

"I know...buts when growns up loves each others they smoochies", Noah pokes his tongue out scrunching his nose.

"Yeah greats idea Noah....how about we asks them if they wanna smoochie", they both burst into giggles gripping at their stomachs.  
______

Dean and Jensen just looked on as their boys collapsed to the ground laughing and giggling. Jensen looked at Dean and they both shrugged. Both unaware to what their clever sons have in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICE CREAM TIME...
> 
> THE TWINS AND THEIR QUESTIONS...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN KINDA FIGURE OUT WHAT THE TWINS ARE TRYING TO DO...

They had lunch, played and the boys even took a dip in the kiddie pool. It was around 5pm so they had to pack up, go for an ice cream. Dean parked the Impala outside Daisy's Ice cream Shop. The boys stood outside the Impala as Dean placed something in the trunk and their Papa was still looking through his carry bag for his phone.

"Hey Noah...I gots an idea...follows me ok?", Levi whispered getting Noah to nod his head furiously in agreement.

Their parents came to stand beside them. Dean grabbed onto Noahs hand while Jensen grabbed onto Levis. Before they could proceed further Levi screeched, making Dean and Jensen turn concerned eyes at him.

"Levi what is it baby?", Jensen asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Cants you and daddy hold hands?", he showed his puppy dog eyes at his papa and daddy.

Noah decides to join in, "please daddy and papa?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his sons, " boys...daddy and I are fine without holding hands ok".

"Buts why cants you holds hands papa?", Noah asked innocently, he was starting to look upset.

"I don't wanna eat ice cream anymore", Levi sadly replied, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah me too", Noah parroted.

While Jensen looked at his sons in disbelief, Dean couldn't stand the sight of them looking sad. He would do anything for them. It looked like Jensen was thinking the same thing as he stood up with a huff, he turned to Dean, "should we?"

Dean smiled back,trying to control his over beating heart "yeah". He held out his hand.

Jensen gulped and placed his hand gently in Deans, electricity shot up at the contact, both men's gaze fixed on the other.

Noah poked at Levis side, giggling softly at the display. They quickly made their faces sad again before their papa and daddy could catch them.

Dean cleared his throat as Jensen looked elsewhere, they were both turning red, than Dean spoke, "Um boys...your papa and I are holding hands see...so you still want to have that ice cream?"

Noah and Levi looked up, smiling."yeah", they both chorused.

The twins grabbed onto their parents hands,jumping about whilst pulling them forward.  
________________

They all sat in a cubicle. Their different orders of ice cream on the way. Both the boys asked their dad a few questions such as, "have you watched the bee movie?...do you likes to play super Mario?...do you loves uncle Sammy?"

"Yes I love your uncle Sammy so much", Dean chuckled. 

"We loves uncle Sammy too Daddy....He plays with us alot", Noah says.

Dean looks down at his hands, he really needs to thank Sam for being there when he wasn't.

"Daddy do you loves papa?", Levi questioned.

"Levi...", Jensen did not get to finish as Dean answered.

"Yes bud", Dean looked up at a shocked Jensen, without breaking eye contact, "I love your papa very very much".

Jensen didn't know what to say, but he felt warmth and happiness at Deans words. He swallowed looking down at his hands.

"Ok here's your order!", the waitress interupted the moment.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, blush creeping up his cheek, "Um thanks".

"Oohhh I wants my Banana split", Noah says excitedly, trying to grab at his bowl of ice cream.

"Noah...papa will pass it to you...simmer down before you knock the bowl over", Jensen scolds lightly.

"Ok papa", Noah sits quietly as Jensen hands over his desert.

Dean chuckles at Levis order, "what did you get Levi?"

"Its an Oreo, M&M's, Jelly Bean, all thrown into French Vanilla ice cream!", Levi said the order by heart.

Dean shoots an amused look at Jensen, their papa just shrugs, "he orders that all the time....don't ask me why...because I seriously do not know".

"Huh", Dean huffed out and dug into his vanilla ice cream.

Jensen chuckled, "You still love vanilla huh?"

Dean looked up, "yatsi", he points at Jensens bowl with his spoon, "see you still like choclate?"

"Nothing beats choclate Dean", Jensen retorts teasingly.

Neither seeing the looks the twins share, than Noah speaks up, "Daddy....do you and papa smoochies?"

Dean choked lightly on his ice cream, Jensen doing the same, sipping his glass of water. 'where were all these questions coming from', Dean thought.

"Um...boys enough talking eat your ice creams", Jensen says firmly.

"But papa...ifs you and daddy loves each other than you have to smoochies!", Levi stated.

Jensen looked at Dean, they were both kinda uncomfortable, Dean tried to answer as G-rated as he could, "yes baby when people love each other they do smooch...but papa and I are gonna wait ok", Jensen gulped, Dean smiled, "only when the time is right than Daddy will definitely smooch papa". Jensen never blushed so hard in his life.

Dean than glanced at the boys, indicating Jensen to take a look with a nod of his head. Noah and Levi giggled not realising their parents were looking.

"So boys?", Dean asked making them stop their giggles looking up at their dad before answering 'aha'. "Why don't you both go wash your hands and mouths in the little sink there".

"Ok daddy".

As both boys walked further from the table, Dean turned to Jensen smirking, "You know what their up to right?"

Jensen smiled shyly, "yeah....yeah I know". 'Oh boy he wanted things to go slow, but he knows he might not be able to do that because his feelings for his ex was still present, plus his boys seem to be pushing, and to him their happiness matters most'.

Dean smiled coyly, 'Babies are definitely on team Dean and Jensen, team Papa and Daddy together forever'. He was so on board.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback.....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Dean and Jensen...
> 
> The boys are conked out...
> 
> It's seems the little boys plans had effect....read and find out what I mean ;)...

It was around 7pm when they left the icecream shop. The boys were full to the bone and were passed out on their booster seats.

The car was silent. Jensen was looking out the car window, watching the scenery pass by. His thoughts were running though, and it all had to do with the father of his children. Jensen knew that Dean had hurt him but seeing him with the kids today, it was like something inside him had come alive. Maybe it was hope, maybe it was the beginning of trust. All he knows is that he is still very much in love with his ex and that he is willing to give it a shot if Dean asked.

Dean spared a look at the papa of his kids every few seconds. He really meant everything he said to the boys, about still loving their papa and about kissing him when the time was right. And that would be determined by Jensen, as for him he is already ready. It was too quiet so Dean decided to make conversation, he glanced at the rear view mirror, "well ain't they little angels?"

That snapped Jensen out of his daydream, glancing back at the boys fondly before aiming a smile at Dean, "yeah they are...our angels".

Dean smiled back, "that they are". 

They chuckled as they heard Noah give a tiny snore. "Man he must be really tired to start snoring", Dean pointed out.

Jensen huffed a laugh, "yeah he's the snorer".

"Just like his daddy", Dean added watching as Jensen bit at his lip while looking up ahead.

"Yeah he is", Jensen whispered, aiming a sweet look at him. Dean licked at his lips glancing ahead so he could focus on his driving. 'Jesus Jensen was gonna be the death of him', he could feel it.  
_____________

Dean hoisted Noah into his arms, the little boy sniffled cutely burying his head into the crook of Deans shoulder, gripping his arms around Deans neck while he wrapped his legs tightly around his father's upper waist. Levi seemed to do the same with Jensen. They were like little monkeys.

"I swear these boys are starting to get heavy", Jensen heaved out, making his way into the house, up the stairs that would lead them to the boys room. 

Meanwhile Dean was so not checking Jensens ass out as he climbed the stairs. 'Oh you totally were...shut up brain'. He tried to get his mind elsewhere, like focusing on his son who was in his arms. That seemed to do the trick.

They both laid the boys down in their respective beds. Neither stirred. 

"Dean can you help me get the boys out of their clothes and into their pajamas without waking them?", Jensen asked.

"yeah sure", Dean replied without hesitation.

They both spent the time, quietly and gently getting their boys out of their clothes and into their chicken little pajamas. Jensen already tucked Levi in and stood back watching Dean as he pulled up Noahs blanket than placing a sweet kiss on his head, turning to do the same with Levi who turned to the side, snuggling into Mr. Pony. Jensens heart swelled as he watched the tenderness that 'big bad Dean' displayed to their kids. 

He stood outside the door, waiting as the father of his kids walked out of the room quietly shutting the door gently behind him.

Jensen swallowed softly, he knew Dean was staring at him. He glanced up at Dean, it seemed that his ex was moving close, so he cleared his throat gently, "um...um...thankyou for today Dean...the boys and I really enjoyed ourselves". He started to bite nervously on his bottom lip as his heartbeat increased.

"My God...don't do that Jen", Dean whispered gruffly, as he placed his thumb along Jensens bottom lip, pulling it tenderly away from his ex-lovers biting.

Jensen gasped as he felt Deans thumb touch his lip, than tracing it along his bottom lip as his former lover moved closer to him, leaning his body right into his, desire started to swim throughout his veins as his breathing picked up, he looked into Deans hunger filled eyes, "Dean...I..", he breathed.

"Shhh", Dean hushed him softly, "You know we both want this...we both felt something today....but ill understand if you can't right now...give me the word and I'll walk out that door and see you and the boys another day", he looked into Jensens lust and love filled eyes, "but the truth is Jensen...I love you and the boys...and I swear to you on the lives of the people I love...I'm not going anywhere...I promise.....so tell me what move to make?"

Jensen knew Dean had just won his fragile heart, he felt that all was gonna be alright and he was done waiting, this was it, he whined softly, "Dean...kiss me.", he gazed his half hooded eyes directly into his lovers , "make love to me".

"Are you sure?", Dean breathed out huskily.

"Yes".

Without wasting time Dean claimed Jensens soft sweet tasting lips with unbridled passion and love, both mending what was once broken. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the torture....But I had to end the chapter there...:D
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX IN THIS CHAPTER...DEAN AND JENSEN FINALLY DO THE DO ;)...
> 
> NOAH AND LEVI FIND THEIR DADDY IN THEIR PAPA'S BED...

Neither of them remembered how they ended up naked on the bed. All they knew was once the kiss started, desire and love took over, they both felt they were floating on clouds while both their hands touched, carressed, and explored every inch of each other.

Dean had Jensen on his back and was settled between his legs, mouths still fused as tongues continued their heated dance, while they rutted sensually against the other, moaning at the friction and contact of their hard leaking cocks.

"Oh Dean", Jensen moaned out lightly, throwing his head back. 

Deans lust filled eyes took in the state of ecstacy his lover was in. He couldn't help but lean down sucking hard on Jensens neck as the other silently cried out in pleasure, gripping his head, encouraging him. He pulled away licking and soothing before he sucked on another part. 

Dean than started to make his way down Jensens chest, tonguing and biting on his lovers hard nubs. He ran his tongue along and around the left nipple while he thumbed the right. 

"Nahhh Dean", Jensen squeaked, pulling his lovers head down so he could suck harder. Dean knew Jensen liked a little pain with pleasure, so he made sure to bite at the nipple till it was red before he moved to the other side, doing the same thing.

Jensen body was swimming in heat and desire as his lover, explored him thoroughly. His back bowed as he felt Dean dip his tongue repeatedly into his belly button as if fucking it. "Yeah baby".

Dean licked and kissed Jensens sharp hipbones, before he tongued and wrapped his mouth around the head of his lovers hard cock. He moans at the explosion of taste on his buds as he fucks his tongue in and out of the tiny hole. "Mmmmm baby you taste so good", Dean dives back for more just swallowing the head. He wanted to take Jensen to the peak of pleasure, so he made sure not to take the whole cock into his mouth.

"Uhhhnnñn Dean!", Jensen tried pushing himself further into Deans mouth but whined when Dean growled and pulled away with a 'pop' sound.

Dean spread Jensens thighs apart, and bit and sucked hard on Jensens inner thighs, making Jensen let out a tiny yelp, gripping hard into the sheets. 'His lover was gorgeous'. Dean than reached out for the bed side table, pulling at the drawer, getting out lube and a condom packet.

He glanced up at Jensen seeing his lovers green eyes staring back, while biting at his lip. Dean wants to make sure Jensen is fine with what they are about to do. He knows it's a big step they were both about to take. Dean kisses his way up tenderly, before he came eye to eye with Jensen. He kissed his lovers lips softly before pulling back, "do you want this Jen?"

Jensen knew he was ready to take the final step. He knew right then by Deans action, or concern that that was all the proof he needed, that Dean was willing to put his happiness before his own. Jensen pulled Deans head gently down, gripping Deans bottom lip between his lips, sucking and biting lightly, hearing his lover moan before he let go with a wet pop, "fuck me Dean".

Dean growled crashing his lips hard against Jensens, devouring him, before he leaned back, now staring at Jensens beautiful pink hole. He popped open the cap, pouring lube onto his fingers, before he warmed it up and the circled Jensens hole with the tip of his index. The man before him was panting and opening his legs wider. He pushed his finger in slowly hearing Jensen gasp. He fucked his finger in and out slow, before he added another and then another. Now he had three fingers in . Jensen was moaning uncontrollably as he tried to fuck himself on Deans fingers. "Uhhhh Dean....baby please...get your big cock in me now...please..I'm ready!"

Dean couldnt wait any longer, reaching for the condom packet, but before he could tear it open with his teeth Jensen aimed a sharp but breathless, "No!". He looked at his lover confused. Jensen shook his head, grabbing the condom, "I want to do this without a condom Dean..I wanna feel all of you."

"Fuck Jen!", Dean swore as his cock jumped at Jensens words. "I swear im clean".

Jensen smiled shyly, "I'm clean too Dean...and I'm on contraceptives".

Deans reaction was throwing the packet over his shoulder, "than we definitely don't need that". He spread the lube over his 9 inch cock before he runs the head up and down Jensens sweet hole. Dean finally pushes forward, both moan as the head of his cock passes the first ring of muscle.

"You ok?", He pants out.

"Yes...uhhnnn Dean...put it all in me", Jensen grabbed at the sheets.

Dean thrusts inch by inch, both of their voices echo in the room. "Ohhhhh Jen...oh fuck baby...so tight".

"Oh Dean..uhhh fuck...you fill me up so good", Jensen cries out. "Fucken move now!"

Dean situates himself, missionary style, above Jensen, looking into his lovers eyes as he starts pumping his hips at a slow erotic pace, they both gasp at the feeling. Jensen grabs onto Deans biceps, squeezing as the feeling is so overwhelming. 

"Dean", Jensen moans out, as he begins to push down into Deans upwards thrusts, driving Deans cock deeper, making the head rub along his sweet spot. "faster...harder".

Dean let's out a throaty growl, and begins to speed his thrusts, his balls start slapping hard against Jensens ass, the bed begins to squeak and creak. "Uhhhnnñn Jen...fuck so good". 

Jensen responds by spreading his thighs wider, smacking a hand firmly on one of Deans ass cheek, squeezing and grabbing hard, trying to pull him in more, "Oh fuck...huhhhnnnnggg!", he throws his head back.

Dean leans down sucking on Jensens neck, as he begins to ram in harder. "Ahhhh fuck Jen!"

The headboard starts to bang lightly against the wall as both lovers lose themselves in ecstacy. Moonlight streams into the room, touching and radiating off their sweaty skins, showing two long lost lovers, entwined and writhing in great pleasure.

"Ah..ah...ah..ah", Jensen chanted. "Oh Dean im so close".

"Oh fuck...ahhhh fuck", Dean grips Jensens waist ramming in fast and hard, aiming for his lovers sweet spot. His lovers walls suck on his cock so tight, "fuck yeah".

They continue at that pace for five whole minutes before Jensen bows his back, throwing his head back in a silent cry, as he comes hard and untouched.

Dean moans loudly as Jensens walls flutter around his cock, he pumps in erratically, his toes curl, as he throws his head back, "Ahhhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh". He empties himself with sharp pistoning thrust, holding himself deep inside.

Dean lowers his trembling body onto Jensens, cock still buried deep inside, they both try to catch their breaths, after a few minutes they start sharing kisses and 'I love you's'. Dean gets them cleaned up, falling alseep happy and more in love, in each others arms.  
___________

"Levi!..Levi!...come here now!", Noah whisper called excitedly.

"What is it Noah?", Levi asked running to his twin.

"Daddy is sleeping in Papas bed...and...and...and...He is huggings papa!", he jumped up and down excitedly.

Levis eyes opened up, looking happy and excited like his twin, "we shoulds goes and wakes them Noah!"

"Yeah!"

With that they both walked towards the bed, both their parents were not wearing any shirts, "why is daddy and papa sleeping withs no shirts Levi?"

"I don't know Noah...come on!", Levi beckoned. Both boys climbed unto the bed and tried to squeeze themselves between their dad and papa, giggling all the while.

Dean could hear kids giggling, or was he dreaming. So he opened his eyes slowly and was met with two pairs of emerald eyes. "Good morning Daddy", they both shrieked loudly, bouncing up and down. 

"Goodmorning babies", he ruffled both their hairs.

Just then Jensen started to stir, he moaned softly, opening his eyes to a Noah that was leaning in so close, just staring at him as if he was a shiny new toy, "morning papa".

Jensen snorted before he replied, "goodmorning babies", he turned than sharing a secret smile with Dean, "goodmorning Dean".

"Morning papa bear", Dean replied, chuckling at Jensens eye roll, before he laid a soft kiss on his lovers smiling mouth.

"Mmmm", Jensen moaned into Deans mouth. They broke away when they heard a loud screech from Noah.

"Levi they smoochies".

Levi clapped excitedly, "they loves each other Noah...our plan worked!". They were both too into celebrating their achievements that they forgot Dean and Jensen were there, both trying to hold back their laughter.

"Boys?", Jensen spoke up, trying to look curious, "what plans?"

Both boys looked at the other before Noah changed the subject, "I'm hungry...I wanna have breakfast....do you wanna have breakfast Levi?"

Levi stared at his twin for a while before he finally got what his twin was trying to do, Dean huffed a laugh at Levi, he was so much like him, "Yup I'm very hungry Noah...papa and daddy can we haves bacons and eggs".

"And toasts and orange juice...pa pa pa pleeeaaassee!", Noah shot them his best puppy dog eyes. 'Damnit Sam'.

Jensen laughed, his boys were so evil sometimes, but he loved them too much and he's sure they meant well, so he chose to go with the flow, "ok babies...breakfast it is".

They boys jumped up and down in victory, while their father's shared another sweet kiss. Both knowing that the boys would have alot of questions to ask.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Levi interogate their papa and daddy...
> 
> Someone makes a return...find out who?

Noah and Levi sat on their chairs by the kitchen island, just watching their papa huff a laugh and blush at something their daddy whispered into his ear while holding onto his waist. 

"Noah I think daddy and papa are happy", Levi stated with a cute smile.

"Yeah", Noah replied watching their papa, push at Deans chest, than pointed at the ingredients talking.

"Your wish is my command...papa bear", Dean pecked a sweet kiss on Jensens lips, before moving over to start cooking breakfast.

Jensen walked over to his boys who were giggling, kissing both their heads softly than seating himself beside Noah."How are my babies?"

"We is hungry papa!", Levi answered.

"Well daddy is cooking so should be ready in a few minutes ok", Jensen replied softly.

"Ok papa", Levi beamed.

Noah than decided to speak, eyes fixed on his neck area, "papa you have owies on your neck".

"Yeah papa...they really red", Levi added, sounding concerned. "Do you want me to smoochies your owies away papa?"

Jensen gulped, 'shit the hickeys', he totally forgot. 

Meanwhile Dean heard everything, so he walked over, and kissed Jensens hickeys softly, "Don't worry babies daddy's gonna kiss papa's owies and make it all better".

"Ok", Noah replied but still seemed to be thinking of something before he blurted, "but how papa gots the owies daddy?"

Jensen knew his boys were very inqusitive and would not drop this until they got an answer that they found acceptable or believable. They were very smart. He needed a cover up, "um...honeys I got the owies from mosquitoes".

Levis eyes light up in realization, "ohhhhhh..mosquitoes".

"Must have been alot of mosquitoes papa", Noah jumped in. "They bad....but don't worries daddy will smooch the owies and make it all better".

Dean smiled, "Yup...daddy will do just that".

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Deans, "plus...daddy will make sure no more mosquitoes are to bite papas neck". Dean smirked at Jensens retort making his lover roll his eyes. Neither boys understood the secret message.

"Papa...", Noah begins.

"Yeah baby?", Jensen runs his hand through his youngest soft light brown hair.

"Whys' you and daddy have no shirts on when you sleeping....you always sleeps in your PJs?", Noah cocked his head to the side curiously. Levi seemed to mirror his brothers actions.

Jensen blushed hard and Dean coughed deciding to answer, "um sons it was very hot last night and that's why papa and daddy didn't have no shirts on". Thank goodness Dean and Jensen were covered by the sheets waist below or else that would be another story.

"Hmmmm ok", Noah replied, accepting the answer.

Dean had just put the bacon onto the plates, "Ok boys time for breakfast...no more questions ok".

Jensen chuckled as they boys eyes lit up, bouncing up and down on their little butts. And that was that. Jensen was thankful otherwise they would still have loads of questions to ask still. The family sat together eating silently enjoying their breakfast.  
____________

Sam was just finishing his breakfast when he heard the doorbell sound. He huffed walking to the front door, opening it, "Yeah?"

"Hey Sam...is Dean here?", the beautiful brunette, he finally recongnized after some time said with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes.

'Shit', Sam swallowed and all that managed to come out of his mouth was a name he never wanted to say ever again. "Lisa". 'No not again'. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Lisa a peice of his mind...but she still won't back down...
> 
> Dean makes a promise to Jensen...
> 
> Dean finally meets Lisa..oh what happens...read and find out :D

"What the hell you doing here Lisa!?", Sam glowered, arms crossed along his chest.

"Awwww...isn't it obvious Sam", she smirked, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "I'm here to get my lover back".

Sam narrowed his eyes, "you stay away from Dean you hear".

"Oh come on Sam", she pushes her way past him walking straight into the living room, Sam on her heels. "He loves me...he will come back to me...all I need to do is tell him that I'm sorry".

"Dean will never go crawling back to you Lisa...want to know why?", Sam threw in a smirk, "because he has a family now...He has two beautiful sons and a man who loves him to the moon and back!"

Lisa sneered, "oh you mean those two twins and their Papa Jensen...puleeze...we both know Deans not the settling down type".

"How do you know about Jensen and the boys?", Sam growled.

"I have my sources Sam", Lisa grinned. Sam could see she was pure evil.

"Dean is a changed man Lisa...He finally realized what a whore you were and kicked your ass to the curb", Sam wanted to make her feel like shit. 

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Sam, "Sammy Sammy Sammy...you think Dean is gonna want to play house?...you think he is gonna want to take care of two little piece of shit burdens?...and a man...an abomination that gives birth to children!...those kids of his are freaks...heck they come from a freak....and once Dean realises he is gonna kick their asses to the curb.....again."

Sam walks slowly toward her, standing at his full height, before he warns in a low dangerous tone , "don't call my nephew's and their Papa a freak ever again you bitch!...Jensen has the most biggest heart out there and his boys are absolute angels...every one in this town loves them...including Dean!"

Just than the front door was heard opening, and little kids jovial voices combined with two adults sounded. Sams heart started to pound, as Lisa threw him a wink, facing the entrance of the living room. ' I hope Dean doesn't do anything stupid'.  
______________________

ONE HOUR BACK....

"Man those boys are too smart for their age Jen", Dean whispered as they watched the boys play with their toys. Meanwhile both parents were snuggled on the couch, laughing and talking softly.

"Yup...they are very observant", Jensen looks at them fondly. "They are my whole world Dean".

Dean kisses his lover gently in the side of his head, "They are my world too Jensen...I'm so thankful for them...I'm so thankful that you gave me a chance".

"Dean", Jensen glanced at him, eyes filled with hope, "I ask you only for one thing?"

"Anything Jen", Dean replied softly.

"Please don't leave us...that would devastate us...devastate the boys", Jensen looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey...Jensen look at me", Dean heaves his lovers chin up gently with his fingers, trying to get a fix on his eyes, "I know that my words might mean squat right now...I know I have to earn your trust...that not everything is right yet....and I will work hard everyday to prove my worth to you and our son's....but hear me when I say this...........I love you.....I love our boys....I can't imagine my life without my family now that I finally have it". 

Jensen smiles softly, "I love you too Dean....and I feel that everything is falling into place...it's the reason why last night happened".

Dean returned Jensens smile, leaning in and planting a soft sweet kiss on his lovers lips. "I will make this work Jen...no one or nothing is gonna stand in my way", he whispers on his lovers lips.

"Papa!...Daddy!", Noah squeaked. Both boys were now standing side by side in front of their parents.

"Yes sons?", Dean kisses each of them on their foreheads softly as Jensen watches fondly.

"Cans we goes and sees uncle Sam?!", Levi questioned, puppy dog eyes out in full swing.

"Please daddy?", Noah adds with his own puppy eyed look.

Jensen huffs a quiet laugh, while Dean chuckles shaking his head, "you do know those puppy eyes ain't gonna work on me right?...I grew up with your uncle Sam after all". He quirked his eyebrow.

Both boys decided to throw in a pout at the same time, lowering their heads.

Now that Dean could not say no too. Plus it would be good to let the boys have some fun with their uncle. And from what Jensen told him, they enjoyed it alot.

"Ok....let's go see uncle Sam", Dean clapped. Both boys jumped in the air squealing and giggling. 

Jensen shook his head while laughing, "ok boys shoes on, pack your toys in your backpacks".

Jensen turned to Dean as soon as the boys went away, he teasingly added before he got up, "you know that their stunts are clearly working on you...they have got you...Dean...wrapped around their little fingers".

"Oh hush", Dean slapped at Jensens ass. He smiles fondly, 'Jensen is so right'.  
__________________

When they arrived at the Winchester residence, Dean did not see the familiar car parked nearby as he was busy unbuckling his energetic sons out of their booster seats.

Jensen took the lead walking ahead, as Dean was busy answering his son's questions. All of a sudden he accidentally clashed into Jensens back. He said playfully, "baby you alright....jeez you nearly knocked me over"

When Jensen didn't respond, Dean looked at his lovers face. Jensen had a hint of anger and sadness on it, staring straight ahead. Dean followed his gaze, he almost had a heartattack when his eyes landed on a familiar figure. The boys immediately hugged onto Jensens legs, sensing their papas distress.

"Hey honey....miss me....", Lisa smiled flirtingly. "I want my lover back".

Anger suddenly took over Dean as he looked at his scared looking sons and his heartbroken lover, he lowered his voice dangerously, "get out!"

"What?", Lisa replied looking shocked.

Dean moved closer, "I said get....the...fuck... out...of...my.....house....you bitch!".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets rid of Lisa...oh boy!..some words are spoken!...
> 
> Awesome Sam
> 
> The boys are frightened..:(

"Dean baby your not thinking straight", Lisa saunters her way forward, ignoring everyone else. "You know you want me". She places her hands on his chest, tiptoeing and whispering in his ear, "Ditch those burdens and come live with me...we can be great together".

Dean is seething now, pushing her away, making her stumble back, a look of malice and offense on her face, "Don't you fucken come near me!...we are over Lisa!"

She huffs out, voice out loud, "Dean...we both know you don't want to be tied to that". She was now pointing at Jensen and the boys. "Yes....I know about those abominations you call family...Ruby told me...what the fuck Dean...look at them they are freaks!"

"Don't you fucken talk about my kids like that!", Jensen snaps out,standing up to his full height, the boys pushed to the back of him. "You have no right to bring them into this!"

"Lisa!", Dean had had enough of her. "I'm gonna make myself perfectly clear", he narrows his eyes at her, rage took over, "never talk about my kids like that ever again...EVER!...and you stay the FUCK out of our lives...because IF I ever see you near me or them again....near MY FAMILY again....I'm gonna report you to the cops for stalking and threatening my family....WE ARE OVER!" He was now speaking loudly. "Get the FUCK out of my life....get the FUCK away from me and my whole FAMILY...Your words are poison...and I have learnt my lesson...I don't want to ever follow your negative lying cheating ass around!...and I never want to see your face ever again!"

"Dean!...don't do this!...your not the settling type....you will get tired of them....he is a man...what will people say about fathering kids with another man?!", Lisa barks out. 

Dean was not the type to hit or manhandle a woman but Lisa was really testing his patience, and the way she talked about his sweet boys only pissed him off further, "Get out!..GET OUT NOW!...DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!....GET OUT!" Dean clenched his fists on his side.

"I've called the cops Dean", Sam added, "Officer Garth is on his way!". Sam threw an evil look at Lisa.

"FINE!...SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST IN THIS DEFORMATIVE RELATIONSHIP DEAN!", Lisa angrily snatched her bag up. "Sooner or later you will come running back to me!"

Dean threw a taunting smirk, with a low voice he said, "Never gonna happen Lisa!...Ever!...Goodbye and Good riddance".

She aimed a final bitchface at him, before she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Immediately Dean looked to where Jensen and the boys were supposed to be standing, but they weren't there, panic started to flood his being and cloud his features, "Sam where are they?...did they leave?"

"Dean....DEAN!...calm down...Jensen took the boys up into your bedroom....the boys were restless and scared", Sam added with a sad face.

Tears started to pool in Deans eyes, he never wanted his son's or Jensen to ever witness that. He didn't even think to speak lowly, and now his boys were upset and probably scared of their own father. "Sam I'm going to see how they're doing?...thanks for having my back little bro".

Sam smiled softly, "that's what family does Dean!...now go comfort your family.....I'll make lunch".

With a final thankful nod, Dean made his way up into the bedroom, as soon as he opened the door his heart broke into millions of peices. There in his bed his boys were trembling, crying into their papa's shoulder as Jensen tried to sooth them by rubbing their backs and kissing them repeatedly while whispering words of comfort. 

Dean walked closer, Jensen finally looked at him with wet eyes, "Dean", he said softly but the boys both heard and looked up, a sacred look on their tear and snot covered faces.

"Daddy", came Levis soft watery voice.

Dean sat down, Jensens tears just kept running as he looked at Dean and nodded. An unspoken 'we will talk later, comfort your sons', was passed between them. Dean ran his hands up and down Levis and Noahs back, "Come to Daddy....please".

Levi immediately climbed into Deans arms, hugging him hard while he burrowed his face into Deans shoulder. Dean kissed him repeatedly whispering 'Daddys sorry' to him. He looked up hoping Noah would jump in but unfortunately Noah did not move, he had buried his head back into Jensens shoulder, hugging onto his papa tight. 

"Give him time Dean", Jensen said trying to reassure a broken Dean.

"Ok Jen", Dean said shakily. He knew Noah was soft hearted and probably terrified and confused, so Jensen was right.

All Jensen and Dean could do was hold onto their kids as they sobbed and found comfort in the arms of their parents.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN COMFORTS DEAN...
> 
> NOAH SEEKS OUT HIS DADDY... :)

Both boys had fallen asleep in their parents arms. They were all emotionally exhausted but Noah and Levi were impacted the most. Levi was currently suckling his thumb and Noah had gripped onto his papa's shirt tightly, burying his face into Jensens chest.

Dean and Jensen had lain their boys between them, bracketing them in as they stared quietly at the other. Dean decided to speak quietly, "I'm sorry....oh God Jen I'm sorry".

Jensen stretched out a hand, gripping Deans. "Its not your fault....Dean you didn't know she was gonna be here ok".

"Still Jen...I should have had more control of myself...instead I reacted in anger....and the result my boys are traumatised and scared of their father", Dean choked out, guilt clouding his features and tears pooled in his eyes. "God Jen....Noah...my son hates me".

"Dean....honey....look at me...please?", Jensen pleaded to his lover, running his hand along the man's scruffy beard. "That.....woman....she is pure evil....and you...you were just defending your family....I love you and thank you for standing up for us....as for Noah...he will come around....he could never hate you Dean...he has too much of a big heart...he loves you Dean".

Deans tears cascade down his cheek, grabs at Jensens hand, kissing it softly, "thankyou....I love you".

"I love you too Dean", He smiles softly, "now how about we get some shut eye huh?...it would be good for both of us".

Dean smiles softly, "yeah ok honey". They both snuggle close to their boys drifting off to sleep.  
_______________

"Daddy?", a little voice sounded penetrating into Deans sleep fog brain.

"Mmmmm", Dean mumbled sleepily, eyes half opening, vision still blurry.

"Daddy!", the tiny voice sounded again, and this time soft tiny hands were running down his cheek. Then there was giggles.

Dean smiled softly, opening an eye and peaking at the little bugger, he almost sat up suddenly when he saw it was Noah. "Heya Bubby", he says softly combing his hand through Noahs light brown hair.

Noah moved in closer, to lay himself between Levi and Dean. Levi snuffled cutely before he turned towards his still sleeping papa. "Can I sleeps with you daddy?"

Deans heart soared as his son found confidence to seek his father out. He smiles lovingly, "Yeah you can baby....Daddy wants to hug you tight". He kisses his forehead lightly, cuddling his son towards him. They both fall asleep like that.  
_________________

TWO HOURS LATER.....

They all were awake by now. Sam had come in 5 mins ago letting them know that he had made the boys favourite ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. Both boys squealed in delight.

Before they left the room, Dean needed to speak with his kids first. Jensen knelt beside him just at the end of the bed, as their boys both sat on the bed, side by side facing their papa and daddy. 

Dean smiled, "Before we go for lunch Daddy wants to tell you babies something....ok?"

"Okay Daddy", Levi answers while Noah looks quietly on.

Dean runs his hand gently over both their faces, "Daddy and Papa love you both very much ok....and Daddy wants to say sorry for making you both sad...Daddy didn't mean that...I love you both so so much ok...that will never ever change".

Noah runs his hand gently down his father's face, "we loves you too Daddy". He adds a sweet smile.

"Aha we loves you both", Levi parrots.

Dean tries to hold back his tears as he engulfs his son's into his arms. Kissing their foreheads and breathing them in lightly. "I love you both so much", he spares a glance at Jensen who is smiling and trying to hold back his own tears.

Next thing Dean hears and feels is giggling and squirming, "Daddy!". It was Noah.

"Yeah baby?", Dean quirks a brow at him. 

"Its ticklish", he runs his hand through Deans beard. "Its makes me laugh".

"Yeah Daddy...it's pokey", Levi giggles cutely.

Jensen chuckled beside him, Dean replies teasingly, "Well daddy likes his beard...makes him look manly". He winks at his laughing sons.

"Come on Daddy let's go eat", Levi squealed after calming down, rubbing his tummy. "I wonders if uncle Sammy has pies Noah?"

"Hmmmmm...Daddy we loves pies", Noah says to Dean. "Can we haves pies please?"

"Ok...we will see if uncle Sam has some pie", Dean replies with a chuckle heaving Noah into his arms, as Jensen does the same with Levi. "I'm sure we do have pie...because daddy loves pies too".

Dean and Jensen both laugh fondly when they hear their boys squeak loudly in excitement. They are just too adorable.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOAH THROWS A TANTRUM...

The boys had just finished their ham and cheese sandwiches when it happened. Something that only happened rarely. For Dean to witness this was actually very shocking as it was very new to him. He was actually amazed at how Jensen, being a single parent before he knew about the boys, got to manage this.

Noah had sat near the island looking sullen, his arms were folded and he had on the world's biggest pout. "Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly sparing a glance at a concerned looking Jensen who just shrugged.

"Noah what's wrong?", Levi asked his twin.

"I want pie!", Noah grumped out.

Jensen sighed out, "Noah baby, there is no pie right now, Daddy said he was gonna get some and we could have it after dinner ok?"

"No!" the youngest shook his head from side to side.

"Noah son, Daddy will go get pie later ok", Dean tried softly.

Levi jumped in, "we will have it for desert, after dinner, right daddy?" He was clapping his hand enthusiastically. "Noah don't worry daddy will get our pie later".

Both parents gasped in shock as Noah suddenly slammed his tiny fist on the counter, "No!...I want my pie now!" He yelled in his tiny voice. "I want it now!..I want it now!..I want it now!"

Dean was silent looking surprised. Meanwhile Jensen spoke up a little firm, "Noah we do not yell or demand for things in that tone and manner ok?....we will eat pie later after dinner and that's final".

"No!..No!..No!", he screamed jumping off the chair and stomping his feet repeatedly on the ground, tears were now streaming down his red face. "I want my pie now!"

"NOAH KALEN ACKLES!...Do not take that tone with me!...you are being very disobedient...and papa doesn't like it...now say your sorry", Jensen says to his son while he is kneeling at eye level in front of him.

Levi and Dean just watched on in silence. Than Dean decided to intervene, "Jensen I'll take it from here...come on buddy...your papas right...you cannot be be talking in that manner" Dean repeated, while kneeling beside Jensen. "You will say you are sorry or you will be spending ten minutes in the naughty corner to think about what you did ok?" Dean was speaking firmly but softly showing that he didn't have any reaction to Noahs outburst.

"No daddy no!....I wants my pie now!", he stomped his feet again. This time Dean heaves him up whilst he kicked and screamed putting up a fight, it was getting hard for Dean to control, but he managed.

"Come on Noah....daddy doesn't like this at all", Dean firmly states putting his son on a chair that was located on the corner by the living room. Dean didn't want to put his son through this, it broke his heart but Noah was getting disobedient and he needed to apologize.

Dean grasped a tearful Jensen by the hand pulling him somewhere nearby they could still see their son. Levi was sitting still by the kitchen counter with Sam who had just arrived trying to distract his nephew.

"Give him ten minutes to cool down before we go talk to him", Dean states quietly, hugging his partner.

"He's never been this abrupt before", Jensen stated in a watery voice. "I think today has taken alot out of him Dean".

Dean ran his hands up and down his lovers biceps in a soothing manner, "Jensen I know both the boys have gone through so much emotional trauma today...believe me I'm still more than guilty for putting them through that..we both love our son's more than anything....but Jensen even though it hurts us we must let them realise that we will not tolerate any bad behavior....it's our roles as parents to teach them right from wrong...and what Noah did was wrong...and he needs to know that".

"Ok Dean", Jensen says softly.

Ten minutes later, Dean and Jensen make their way towards their now calm, teary and snot covered son, who was looking down, fiddling with his fingers . They knelt down to his level waiting for him to make the first move. After a full minute, Noah looked up at his parents and said in a trembling voice, "I'm sorry papa and daddy...I didn't means to yell and wants pie now".

"Noah...son We forgive you ok...we love you very much...you know that right...but it's important to know that you cannot continue with the way you yelled at papa and daddy ok", Dean said softly while Jensen smiles running his fingers softly through Noahs hair. 

"Yes papa and daddy...I'm sorry and I love you", Noah apologizes putting both his hands out wanting a hug which both of them gave their son the same time, kissing his head and whispering how much they love their baby boy. Meanwhile they could hear Levi laughing at something his uncle Sam probably said. All was well and Dean was definitely getting that pie for dinner.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN IS SICK....DEAN TAKES HIM TO SEE THE DOC....OH MY WHAT WILL THE DOC FIND OUT....:)

After Noahs tantrum and Lisa's unwelcome visit, everything went back to normal. Dean and Jensen worked on their relationship, engaging in some sexy times as well. All was well. That was for at least another 3 weeks, than Jensen started to feel sick. He was sick in the sense he kept throwing up alot every early morning. He kept telling himself it was just the weather or a stomach bug.

Dean had Jensen and the boys over for dinner at his place. It was a Saturday and Dean had cooked up his famous steak, mashed potatoes, gravey and God forbid Sams homemade ceasar salad. 

The food looked lovely, it smelled lovely. They all sat at the dinner table, all anticipating the suprise meal but as soon as Dean laid down Jensens food in front of him, his stomach started to churn uncomfortably and before he knew it he was running to the nearest toilet and heaving into it.

Dean immediately was by Jensens side rubbing his lovers back gently. "Baby are you ok?", he asked worriedly after Jensen calmed.

"Dean go away...it's horrid in here...I don't want you to see this", Jensen sounded embarrassed.

"Hey...I don't care about that ok...my main concern is your health right now...I'm worried...and I think I should take you to see a doctor", Dean firmly stated, but in a soft tone.

"I'm fine Dean...I swear...come on", he started to get up slowly, but when he was halfway up, his stomach cramped, making him immediately crouch over the toilet and heaving his stomach contents out. 

"Ok that's it Jensen...we are going to the doctor...and no buts", Dean retorted immediately when Jensen wanted to say something.

Jensen huffed out, "fine". He knew Dean was not going to change his mind.

After rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, Dean helped him into the living room, gently making him lay down onto the seetee. Just than the boys came running in.

"Papa...are you ok?", Noah immediately situated himself beside Jensen. Levi followed after.

"What's wrong papa?", Levi asked looking worried. 

Jensen saw Dean leave them, probably going to get what he needed before they went to the hospital. This gave him the opportunity to speak to his caring sons. "Hey...don't you worry about papa...papa is just feeling a little down so Daddy is gonna take me to the hospital so the doctor can make papa feel all better....and you both will stay with uncle Sam ok?", Jensen says softly, running his fingers through his son's hair, trying to soothe their worries.

"Ok papa...we will stays with uncle Sam", Noah says bravely.

"Yeah papa....we loves to stays with uncle Sam", Levi says planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. God Jensen loved his boys so much. They were gonna grow up to be fine men.

After ensuring that the boys were fine with their uncle Sam, Dean drove Jensen to the nearest private doctor.

Dr. Bobby Singer was working the night shift when Dean, his surragote prodigal son walked in followed by Jensen. He had heard that Dean was back but he hadnt met the boy yet. Dean seemed bashful trying to avoid eye contact while scratching the back of his neck. Bobby took that as a sign that he was nervous. Well good.

"Hey Bobby", Dean cleared his throat saying.

"Don't ya hey Bobby me ya idjit!...now I heard from ya brother that you were back...and yet ya never came ta see me!", he raised an eyebrow up, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry Bobby...I've been so caught up...well truth be told I've been trying to look for a job plus I've been spending alot of time with my kids and Jensen...and I love every moment of it...I actually wanted to come and see you earlier", Dean explained.

"Oh ya pansy...don't have ta be so shy about it....I know about the boys and Jensen...and I am glad that you have manned up and made the right choice...otherwise I would have come right up to Cali and put my foot in your ass!", Bobby tried to look serious but started to smile, opening his arms and engulfing Dean into a hug. "Welcome home son...now how may I help you?"

Dean turned to Jensen, shuffling him forward gently, than the latter spoke, "Hey bobby".

"Heya Boy...how ya doing?...you don't look so good", Bobby replied with a smile and a hint of worry, indicating him to seat himself at a chair nearby.

Dean spoke up, "well Bobby...my boyfriend, he ain't feeling so well...he has been puking his guts out today...and he was feeling a little light headed".

"Ok", Bobby nodded. "Is this the first time you puked this week boy?"

Jensen looked nervously at Dean, mainly because he hadnt told Dean that he had been feeling sick this week, "Um well...um...I've been puking for a whole week now...in the mornings".

"What?!....what do you mean puking the whole week now Jensen?!", Dean face held disbelief and a hint of anger. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Look Dean...I didn't want you to get too worried ok", Jensen defended.

"Get too worried!....what the hell Jen?!...how am I not supposed to worry huh?....something could have happened to you!", Dean half yelled.

"Don't yell at me Dean!...I am fine, thankyou very much!", Jensen spat back in annoyance.

"Oh yeah I can see that!...real fine...you puking your guts out is real fine", Dean replied back.

Jensen was about to hit back at Dean when Bobby spoke up, slightly irritated, "Ok ok...enough!...both of you!". Once he had their attention, he carried on, "now what matters is Jensen is here ok....I will carry out a blood test to confirm what I have a hunch on ok?"

Both Jensen and Dean nodded. Bobby than took out a blood sample. "Now the results should be ready within an hour...meanwhile Jensen I need you to pee in this cup?...bathrooms that way", he indicates with his finger. "Dean you stick you hind here...and behave both of you".  
__________

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER...

Dean and Jensen were very quiet, avoiding speaking to each other, lest they start another argument. Bobby walked in carrying a sheet of paper with computerised scribbles on it only a doctor could read. "Well it looks like my assumption is correct", Bobby finally said looking at the two grumpy lovebirds.

"What is it Bobby?", Dean courageously put a hand around Jensens shoulder, feeling only worry for his partner as Jensen stayed silent leaning into his partner for comfort.

"Don't feel frightened...it's actually up to you how you will both take the news", Bobby instructed, "so would you like to know what I have discovered?"

"Yes", Dean and Jensen both replied instantaneously.

"Ok...well Jensen after reviewing your results...I am going to say congratulations", Bobby stopped at that, seeing both the partners frown in confusion. 

"Bobby?", Dean questioned.

"Oh hush ya idjit...I'm saying congratulations because Jensen you are now an expecting papa", Bobby says with a smile. "You're pregnant". 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to apologize to my readers for my inconsistent updating this week. I was actually very busy with work stuff so it was hard to write out a chapter...so sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence...xoxo!!
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensens reaction to the pregnancy...
> 
> Dean and Jensen reveal pregnancy to Sam and the boys :)

"WHAT?!", Jensen yelped out after the shock of the docs words washed over."No um I can't.. oh my God!", Jensen got up pacing. "I can't go through this again...no not again...I can't....fuck fuck...I can't do this alone...not again", Jensen frantically spoke to himself, tears started to pool in his eyes. 

Dean snapped out of his state of shock, just watching his lover pace. What he heard his lover saying broke his heart. He knew Jensen was sacred. He was scared of Dean not being there. He needed to reassure his partner, so he got up, grabbing onto a pacing Jensen and pulling him forcefully into a hug. After a few quiet minutes Jensen wrapped his arms around Deans waist, resting his head on his lovers shoulder, he whispered, "Dean....I'm scared".

Dean leaned back, wiping his lovers tears away with the pad of his thumbs, he smiled softly, "Jensen...I understand why you are feeling sacred....you're scared of being alone...that I will leave you again". Dean leaned in and laid a soft tender kiss on his lovers lips, "but remember this...you wont be alone in this pregnancy...I will be here every step of the way...I am never leaving you, the boys and our new baby alone ever...we are gonna be a family...nothing will ever come between us again".

"You promise?", Jensens eyes held vulnerability.

"I promise", Dean says back. "I love you...all of you".

Jensen hugged Dean tight, a feeling of ease and growing hapiness engulfing him, he choked out, "we're going to have a baby?" He scanned Deans face.

Deans smile widened, showing his pearly whites, "Yes we are going to have a baby!" He was so happy right now, he felt like this was another chance to prove himself. He dove in capturing his lovers lips with his. They laughed and passionately made out for a few minutes, all the while Deans hand gently rubbed and carressed Jensens tummy.

They broke apart, giggling shyly, before Dean kneeled down to level his face with Jensens belly. His lover watched on fondly as Dean lifted Jensens shirt up slightly to reveal a little formed bump. He layed a sweet kiss onto Jensens baby bump, whispering right on it, "I promise...daddy ain't going nowhere my little punkin...I love you already".

Jensen felt overwhelmed. Seeing Dean being so affectionate made him know that Dean was here to stay. Not only due to their new found news but it's also the way Dean interacted with the boys and the way he defended them when Lisa was around. He never thought he would ever feel this again but he knew he could trust Dean fully now. Jensen gently smiled as he watched Dean make promises to his baby bump, it was so sweet, he ran his fingers through Deans light brown hair, making his lover look up with a smile of his own. Dean and he were both very happy. Jensen spoke up softly, "looks like we have to break the news to the boys and Sam?"

"Yatsi!", Dean says getting up and planting another kiss on Jensens lips.

Just than Bobby walked in, "ok boys...I'm glad to see you both looking happy...as from now on...during the whole of Jensens pregnancy, I will be the doc who will monitor you to ensure everything goes well...I hope that is fine?"

"Of course bobby", Jensen replied instantly.

"We would have no one else", Dean reassured with a smile towards his surrogate Dad. "Thankyou".

"You're welcome boy...now I will give you some home remedies to ease the throwing up, we will schedule appointments and then you can both be off", Bobby replies patting Dean on his back.  
________________

Sam and the boys are still awake when Jensen and Dean get back home.

"Papa!....Daddy!", Both boys yell out in unison, scrambling off their uncle Sam and jumping into their parents arms.

Dean heaved Noah up, while Jensen did the same with Levi. They carried their son's towards the seetee where Sam was sitting up, looking curious. "Everything ok?", Sam immediately asked as soon as Jensen and Dean sat opposite him, the boys craddled in their laps.

"Well...we have some news to tell you, Noah and Levi?", Dean says.

Noah perked up looking up at his daddy's face, "what is it daddy?"

"Is papa ok?...I want my papa to be ok", Levi immediately spoke, snuggling into Jensens warm chest.

Both parents chuckled softly."Yes papa is ok babies", Jensen says softly, planting a kiss on Levis head.

"Than what's the matter?", Noah asked smartly.

Dean looked up at Sam who was spotting a raised brow, "well...the reason papa was not feeling well is because papa has a little baby sister or baby brother growing inside him...right here". Dean places a hand softly on Jensens bump to indicate what he meant. 

"Ohhhh what's does that's mean daddy?", Levi asked looking at Deans hand on Jensens tummy.

"Levi its means we gonna be bigs brothers...rights daddy?", Noah says looking excited, while Levis eyes lights up. Their younger son was really bright for his age.

"Ohhhhhhh...I'm gonna be the bigger brother Noah...and you the smaller....because you youngers than me!", Levi says clapping. "Right papa?"

"Yes babies...you are gonna be big brothers...papa will be having a baby in another 9 months time", He smiles softly.

"But why cants the baby comes now papa?...we wants to be big brothers now?", Levi asks curiously, making Sam, Dean and Jensen laugh out.

"Because boys...the baby needs to grow big first before he or she can come out of papa", Jensen says slowly.

"Ohhhhhss...can I have a baby brother?", Levi says looking excited. "I wants another baby brother".

"Buts I wants a sister...cans I have a baby sister?, Noah immediately retorts. "I already has a brother".

Dean and Jensen chuckled at the obvious conflict, than Dean decided to clear everything up, " see boys...when baby grows a little bigger in papas tummy than the doctor will tell us if you gonna be having a sister or a brother...but no matter what...if it's a little sister or little brother...you will still be big brothers....and we will still love them ok".

"Ok daddy!", both the boys said together. His boys were so smart and understanding.

Just than Sam opened up, "congratulations Dean and Jensen...I'm happy for you both...and I wish you nothing but the best for your future...oh crap here comes the water works". Sam wiped at his tears of Joy, looking at both his happy brother and family, "I'm going to be an uncle again!".

Dean threw his head back laughing, Jensen and the boys giggled. "Yeah baby bro...more Winchesters are on the way!", Dean kisses Jensens cheak tenderly. "I love all of you".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Dean...oh Gabe! 
> 
> Adorable kids and softy Dean :)

"Uncle Gabe! Uncle Gabe!", Noah and Levi both run excitedly towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel heaves both boys up, situating them on either sides of his hips, "how are my little ninja turtles today?"

"We awesomes!", Noah yelled out as levy bounced up and down excitedly.

"That's great!", Gabriel spun the giggling kids around in a full circle, making them squeak louder just as their parents and his moose came in.

Jensen and Sam were laughing but Dean was just shooting Gabriel a 'be careful with my kids' look. This was the first time for Dean to meet his brothers lover in person. And he wasn't about to give his brothers boyfriend an easy way in, 'nuh ah', he had to go through him first. "So you must be Gabe?", Dean folded his arms across his chest. "Be careful with those boys...don't drop them!"

Gabes eyes immediately landed on Sams brother. The look he was aimed with was enough to make anyone cower, it was the look of an over protective brother or dad. But he was the trickster and he wasn't gonna show Dean any fear. He placed the kids down gently allowing them to run to their papa. "So you must be big bad Deano?"

"Its Dean shorty", Dean spits out."so what are your intentions with my brother?"

"Dean!", Sam snaps. "Stop it!"

Jensen decided that this is something that the brothers would need to work out alone. He also knows that Dean can be over protective of Sam. He grabbed the boys hands, "um the boys and I are gonna go out for a walk". Before he walks out, he fixes a look at Dean, "Gabriel is a great man Dean...give him a chance".

Dean swallows watching his lover walk out the door with his boys. He turns back to Gabe, "So?" Dean than raises a finger at Sam who was about to speak again, "Sam shut up and let me play my part!"

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, "fine!...but I ain't going no where".

"Well?", Dean asked again ignoring his brothers rant. 

"Oh Deano...cool your jets...I love your brother and I want to spend the rest of my life with my moose....I can't imagine my life without my moosie woosie...my romeo", Gabe said with determination.

Dean rolled his eyes at Gabes choice of words, "Fine you doof...Jeez...dont have to be so poetic about it". Dean than pointed at Gabe, in a warning tone, "but if you ever...EVER...break my baby bros heart...or make one single tear..ONE...fall down....I will kick your ass".

Gabe puts both his hands up, "I swear Dean". He throws a smile at a smirking Sam.

Dean shakes his head, walking toward Gabe, reaching out a hand, "welcome to the family Gabriel".

Gabe looks at the hand in front of him, he glances back up at a smiling Dean, grabbing onto the palm with his own, "thankyou Deano".

"You still can't call me Deano", Dean replied squeezing Gabes hand before letting go. He watched as Gabe walked towards his brother, hugging him. Well they definitely looked happy.

Just than the boys came running in squeeling and giggling. They ran straight for their daddy. Dean crouched down chuckling as his boys jumped straight into his arms. "We misses you Daddy", A happy Noah kissed his daddy's cheek.

Levi than landed a kiss of his own, "we misses you so much".

Dean both kissed his boys precious heads, just breathing them in, "Daddy missed you all too....Did you enjoy your walk with papa?" Fixing his gaze onto a smiling Jensen who was just watching them with a fond expression while running his hand along his tiny bump.

"Yeah!", they both squeeled in unison.

Dean chuckled, "I love you both so much". He ran his hand through his son's hair fondly. "Ok go to your uncle Sam and Gabe".

Dean got up, walking towards Jensen as the boys ran towards Sam. "Hey baby", Dean wrapped his hand around Deans waist, kissing him softly.

"Hey yourself you big softy", Jensen hugged his partner tight. "you know you are have a big tough guy exterior...but inside your just a big teddy bear".

Dean leaned back poking his tongue out, "Ha Ha Ha....laugh it up". He mocked his now laughing family. "I love you", he kisses Jensen on the nose, hearing his babies giggle behind him. Both Jensen and Dean turn to see their boys talking or whispering in low voices before they start giggling again.

Dean raises a brow, whispering to Jensen, "you don't think they are plotting again?"

Jensen throws his head back laughing, "I'm not sure Dean...they have a pretty big imagination".

"Yeah no kidding", Dean says chuckling. "Ok who wants to go watch Arthur and the Minimois?"

"Me! Me! Me! Daddy!", Both boys squeal as the adults chuckle at the boys enthusiasm. 

"Ok lets go babies", Dean says guiding Jensen and the boys to the living room. He calls behind his back, "oh and Sam you and short stuff are in charge of popcorn". Dean snickers as he hears his baby brother and his lover groan.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOUT THE TWINS...FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE PLOTTING.... :)
> 
> THIS CHAPTER GOES BACK TO CERTAIN SENARIOS FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS :D

REWIND TO WHEN DEAN AND JENSEN WENT TO SEE THE DOC....

THE WINCHESTER RESIDENCE....

Noah and Levi were laying on their bellies, on the carpet of the living room floor. They flopped their feet up and down as they went through a magazine between them. Noah flipped the pages quickly, whenever they landed on a picture they liked, they would talk, giggle and wow at it. This kept on going until they landed on a particular page.

"Wooooowww...Levi looks at that's!"

"Wow!...she looks nice in her white dress", Levi than turns to the guy beside the beautiful lady, scrunching his nose, "blehhh...I hates what's his wearing".

"Aha...buts I likes it Levi...they looks nice...and they looks like the way papa and daddy looks". Noah ran his finger down the page.

Levi turned to Noah with a confused expression, "what's you means Noah...they donts looks like papa and daddy silly".

Noah huffed out, "Not like that Levi...I knows papa and daddy donts looks like their faces...you're such a poop...I'm talking about how they looks at each others...likes they in loves".

"Ohhhhhh...I knows what's you means Noahs...hmmmm....buts why's they haves to dress like that's?", Levi pointed at the picture.

Noah was also confused, than his whole face lit up, "I knows!...We cans ask Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah!...good ideas Noah come on!" Both twins ran straight for their uncle Sam who was reading paper nearby. They both jumped onto their uncle's lap.

"Woah there boys!", Sam laughed out. "And what can I help my precious nephews with?"

Without wasting time Noah thrust the magazine towards Sam, pointing at the happy couple, "why is they dressed like that's uncle Sam?"

"Yeah why's that one looks funny?...bleh", Levi indicated to the man in a tux. "Looks like a penguin".

Sam couldn't control his laughter as the boys just looked at him funny. He cleared his throat, looking at the picture of a couple dressed in their wedding attire. They were clearly aiming loving faces at the other when the picture was taken. "Um hah...boys...that is a picture of two people who love each other very much...and one of the many ways to show how much they love each other is to get hitched".

"Huh?...what's a hitched uncle Sam?", Levi repeated. Both twins still looked confused.

Sam laughed at his nephew's curiosity, "It means they get married...hmmm.". He tries to find the easiest way to explain to his nephew's, "it means they love each other so much that they have a celebration".

"ohhhhh!!", Levi and Noahs eyes light up in realization. It's freaky the way they get things at the same time. Guess its a twin thing.

Noah squeaked out, "Just likes a birthday party!...rights uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled fondly, his nephew's were really smart and imaginative, "Yes..it's just like a birthday party...but for grown ups who love one another".

Noah and Levi look at one another. A hidden message passes between them and a big grin lights up their faces. Sam was kinda worried about that face.

Just than Dean and Jensen walked in, and told all of them about the new baby news.  
_______________

LATER THAT NIGHT...AFTER DEAN AND JENSEN SAID GOODNIGHT TO LEVI AND NOAH...

THE BOYS ROOM...

As soon as the door closed, Noah got up, "psssttt Levi?" He whisper called.

Levi yawned, and replied in a sleepy voice, "what Noah?...goes to sleep". He groaned as he felt his twin climb up situating himself beside him on his bed.

"No Levi...I gots a plans"

Levis eyes widened at that, looking at his twin with a frown, "you means like the kissy plan?"

Noah nodded furiously, "Yeah ..buts this time we should gets daddy and papas to gets hitched".

Levis eyes opened wide, "Wow...yeah since they loves each others they can haves a grown ups birthday party...just like uncles Sams said".

"And..and papas can wears the whites dress and daddy can wears the penguin one!", Naoh immdiately squealed. 

"Yeah ...let's asks them yeah?", Levi states.

Both the twins start to giggle loudly, and their room door opens to reveal their dad. "Boys...you're both supposed to be asleep", Dean shook his head fondly. "Come on Noah back to your bed sonny", Dean says heaving his younger baby monkey up and placing him on his own bed. He places a kiss on both his boys heads before he makes his way to the door but before Dean can make his way out, something comes to his mind, he turns looking at the boys whose green eyes were looking right back at him, "Say...what were you boys giggling about?"

"Nothing", they both said in unison.

"Huh", Dean shrugged walking out of the room, hearing more giggles as he closed the door behind him.  
__________________

THE NEXT DAY WHEN DEAN CONFRONTS GABRIEL THAN THE BOYS RETURN...

"Noah looks at them", Levi said watching their parents hug and kiss.

"We really needs to ask thems abouts getting hitched", Noah whispered.

"And daddy is gonna looks so funny as a penguin...and papa in a white dress", Levi said. Immediately the burst out into giggles not seeing their daddy and papas eyes on them.

"You don't think they plotting something?" Dean says suspiciously. His boys were acting up again. He could sense it ever since he walked out of the boys room. And Jensen saying that they have a big imagination wasn't helping. 'Oh maybe he was just being paranoid'.

Meanwhile Sam stood beside the boys hearing every single detail they whispered to the other as they giggled. 'Oh boy, the boys were definitely plotting again and this time they were aiming for the jackpot'. Well he will just be the cool uncle and let his nephew's do whatever they do.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HITCHED PLAN COMES TO EFFECT...OH THE TWINS..:)

"Daddy", Noah says snuggling close to his dad.

They were all currently snuggled on the couch watching Arthur and the Minimois part 1. Levi was currently placing his ear on Jensens tummy, watching the movie as he softly patted the bump. Jensen was just smiling, running his hand through his son's hair.

"Mhmmm?"Dean kissed Noahs forehead softly. "What is it baby?"

"Do you loves papa?", Noah looked at him. Dean could just see his boys had alot of similarities to him. Like those green eyes. 

"You know I do baby...why?" He says softly so that only Noah can hear.

"Well..why's donts you celebrates it withs papa?"

Dean frowned in confusion, "what do you mean by celebrate it baby?"

"Why donts you gets hitched?...you know like papas wears the whites dress and you wears the penguins one?"

Dean gulped, 'yikes how in the hell does his son know about marriage'. I mean yes he loves Jensen so much that one day he would like to take that big step with him but question is 'is it the right time?'. He just got Jensen back, now he is the father of two sweet baby boys and gonna be a third time dad to another on the way, he doesn't want to scare Jensen off. But his son's question had honestly got him thinking. 'Maybe the time is right'. How else would he prove his love and loyalty. And if Jensen says 'no' than that's fine, maybe one day he will say yes when he is ready. And they can be truely a family , not that they aren't now ,but there is just something about marriage that completes everything.

"Daddy are you ok?", Noah asked seeing his father put on a show of different facial reactions. Somehow Levi had shifted over and sat on the other side of his dad's lap. Now Dean was somehow sandwiched between them. Dean glanced around not seeing Jensen who probably got up to go visit the loo or rummage around for food in the kitchen.

Dean leans in closer to the boys, "yeah I'm fine...daddy is just thinking".

"What's you thinking about daddy?" Noah asked curiously.

"Um about what you said about papa and I getting hitched", Dean chuckled as he heard Levi gasp.

"You told daddy about the penguin man Noah?" His eyes looked owlish which was kinda funny.

"Aha" Noah replied. Both the twins gave each other a grinning look. 'Wow his boys really were something'.

Dean cleared his throat making them study Dean."Do you have a frog in your throat daddy?" Noah says rubbing Deans neck softly. 

"No baby", Dean smiles. "I have a question though?" He waits for them to nod which they did so furiously looking like little bobble heads.

"This is our secret ok?", Dean stated, chuckling as he heard both boys say 'Aha' so quick. "Ok...do you think if I ask papa to get hitched to me that he will say yes?"

Levi was the first to speak, "Duh!...He loves you too daddy".

"And and and...He smiles when he sees you...means he is happy...people's smiles when they are happy daddy", Noah jumps in.

Deans heart soars at the innocent answer of his boys. "Well Daddy would love to marry your papa....but first the guy who has to wear the penguin suit has to find a magic ring". Dean was now willing to ask Jensen for his hand. He knew deep inside it is the right time.

"Wooooowwwww!!", both boys say together, looking very much in awe.

"So you haves to finds a magic rings daddy...buts where you gonnas finds it?" Noah looked very much interested.

"Well we find it in a place that makes magic rings...there are lots of places in town", Dean says chuckling. "But I'll only go magic ring hunting if you boys do something for me?"

"What's that's daddy?" Levi asked jumping up and down on his butt.

"That both of you come with me to pick a magic ring?....would you like that?" Dean says quietly.

"Yeah!" Both boys scream out.

"Shhhh...but it has to be our little secret remember....no one especially papa , cant find out ok?", Dean put out both his pinky fingers. "Pinky swear?"

Both boys immediately lock their little pinky on their father's, both saying in unison, "we swears". Later Dean ends up tickling both of them making his boys squeal and giggle. Jensen walks in with another bowl of pop corn, and smiles at the scene before him. He loves his perfect family. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND THE BOYS GO OUT TO PICK A RING AND THEY FIND THE PERFECT ONE...:)

ACKLES RESIDENCE (ONE WEEK LATER)..

"Hey baby". Dean plasters himself along Jensens back, wrapping his hand around his lovers waist as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Mmmmmm Dean", Jensen leans back, he rests his hand on Deans which is settled on his bump, as he places his head back on Deans shoulder, huffing a laugh when Dean kisses his neck. 

"Um just want to ask if I can take the boys to town with me?...well actually I was planning to take them to the park for a while?..If that's alright with you?" Dean was lying right now, but he had to do it for what he had planned for today.

Jensen turns in his arms, wrapping his hands around Deans neck, "of course Dean....that's fine...I think the boys would love to spend time with their daddy". He leans to capture Deans lips. His lover complying, opening mouth as they both moan, deepening the kiss, as tongues danced. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear little footsteps coming in and running straight for both their legs grabbing or more like hugging them.

Dean and Jensen chuckled at their boys, who were both staring at them with identical smiles and emerald eyes. Jensen ran his fingers through Noahs hair, "why don't both of you go put on your coats and wear your boots because your daddy wants to take you to the park...isn't that fun?!"

Both boys squealed, running to put on what their papa had wanted. "Well looks like they are up for a day with dad", Dean chuckled.

"Yeah they are". Jensen huffed out, "I need to go pack their bags..put their juice boxes and sandwiches in..just in case they get hungry".

Dean held onto Jensen, pecking his lovers lips, "don't worry about it...I'll make the boys sandwiches and pack their bags...I know where everything is now".

"Thankyou babe".

They share a final kiss before they can hear a small argument between the boys, 'that's my color shoe Levi, give it'. Dean turns to Jensen, "go take a rest while I go check on the little monsters".  
___________________

Dean and the boys stop by the supermarket, since Dean couldn't make the boys sandwiches because he had to end up sorting out the feud between his two boys. Apparently it was about both boys wanting to wear the blue boots, neither wanted to wear the red. So he had to come up with a fair decision. Both boys didn't like it, but they have got to learn how to share. Jensen actually cracked up to his solution.

They were near the juice section when a shop attendant decided to gush out, "Awwwwwww...aren't they the most sweetest babies".

Dean chuckled, "yeah they are...my pride and joy". 

"Oh they certainly are....they also have a very interesting sense of fashion", She points at the red and blue boot that each twin wore on their foot.

"Yeah....had to teach them to share...they couldn't come to an agreement so the only slolution was to make them wear each of the colors...seemed right", Dean shrugged as he watched his boys grab at their juice boxes, marching back to their daddy.

"Daddy gots it", Levi says while waving his juice box in the air. 

"Ok...let's go minions", Dean thanks the lady who once again is cooing at the boys as they walk away.  
___________________

"Daddy where's we going?", Noah asked as he saw the car passed by the park.

Dean looked through the rearview mirror meeting his son's gaze, "remember what daddy said about getting a magic ring for papa?"

Both boys eyes light up, saying in unison, "Yeah!"

Dean chuckled at their comical look, "well are going to the magical shop that makes those rings....and you are going to help daddy pick a ring that you think papa will like ok?"

Both boys squeal in excitement, clapping their hands happily. "Ok daddy", Levi says.

They arrive outside 'Destiny Jewellers'. Dean has heard that this is one of the best places to purchase a ring. He unbuckles the boys out of their booster seats before grabbing onto each of their hands. Both boys bounce as they walk feeling so excited.

As they enter there is an old smiling man by the counter. There were also other employees who were dressed professionally showing other people rings and jewellery. Both boys look in wonder at the shiny display all around before their eyes land on the old man.

"Are you the magician that makes magic rings?", Noah squeaks out.

The man just smiles, "that I am sonny...now how may I help you today?"

"Daddy wants to buys papa a magic rings so they cans gets hitched and.....and.....and papa can wears a whites dress and daddy cans be a penguins", Levi butted in.

The man laughs at the little boys explanation, than turns to a chuckling Dean, "how may I help you Mr. Winchester?" It was a small town and yes everyone knew everyone.

"Hey Mr. Maple....Um...I'm looking for a ring....an engagement ring for Jensen...planning on popping the question". Dean swallowed, running his palms along his jeans.

The boys were now looking through rings curiously in another section, Dean was just hoping for them to pick out something they thought their papa would like, "um I'm looking for something that is unique...stands out...something that will fit Jensens caring, strong and loving personality?"

The old man nods, "ok come this way....I have just what you need". 

Dean calls out for his boys, making their way to where the man was standing, showing a beautiful display of silver engagement bands. "Well boys what do you think papa will like?...think of his favorite color...something like that", Dean tries to explain to the boys, as he knelt beside them.

Both boys eyes scanned the display when Levi squealed, poking Noah, and pointing to a ring which Noah spotted nodding his head in agreement furiously. Dean tried to see what the boys were looking at, but his eyes had found the ring. It was beautiful and very rare, it would look magnificent on Jensens finger. "Which one do you think papa would really like boys?" He was secretly hoping the boys would pick the one he had seen.

"That one", both boys pointed at the same ring he had spotted. The ring had polished silver edges with an inlay of beautiful green and blue opal. It was perfect and the price tag was a little pricey but Dean didn't care, he wanted the best for Jensen.

The old ring maker, placed the ring in an emerald casing, giving it to Dean who placed it into his Jacket pocket. He would find a perfect hiding place for the ring. He crouched down to level with his son's, "boys...remember this magic ring is our secret ok....I will make a plan on when to ask papa soon ok?"

"Ok daddy", they both replied together.

Dean kissed both his son's foreheads, "ok time to go to the park yeah?"

"Yeah!", they squealed jumping up and down happily making everyone including Mr. Maple laugh. With that Dean and the boys said their goodbyes to the ring maker before driving off to spend some time in the park. The ring a heavy weight in Deans pocket, something that Dean welcomed with joy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARATIONS BEFORE DEAN TAKES JENSEN FOR HIS BIRTHDAY SUPRISE ALONG WITH THE BOYS...FILLER CHAPTER..

A MONTH AND A WEEK LATER (2 Months pregnant) AND JENSENS 31st BIRTHDAY...

Jensen rubbed his now obviously protruding bump while he glanced at the mirror. "Well arent you a little big for 2 months now?...you must be a big boy or girl...I love you nonetheless".

Dean slipped his arms around Jensens waist from the back, placing his hand over Jensens hand that is currently on his naked tummy. "Well it looks like my princess is gonna be a pudgy baby". 

Jensen smiles catching Deans eye in the mirror, "How do you know it's gonna be a little princess?...might be a little Prince?"

"Well I just have a strong feeling baby is...but it doesn't matter I will love our little or big", Dean glances at Jensens tummy, "bundle whether baby is a girl or boy".

Jensen sighed happily, "yeah I love him or her so much". Than something comes into Jensens mind, "you know when I was pregnant to the boys...my tummy looked kinda big just like this".

"You don't think we having another set of twins do you?" 

Jensen shrugged, "well it's in the blood....I come from a family who births alot of twins....could be possible".

Dean whistled, "huh". Dean looked to be lost in thought, "well no matter what we are a family....and I will love the baby or babies".

"Aha", Jensens says as he continues to run his hands along his tummy. "So where are we going?"

"I'm still not telling you...it's a birthday surprise". Dean smirked at his lover as Jensen rolled his eyes. "Now time for us to get dressed".

"Yeah but I'm not wearing a damn monkey suit", Jensen said with a pout, Dean couldn't help but kiss.

"I promise you don't need to wear a monkey suit...just put on your best shirt okay". Dean grabs at Jensens ass, squeezing, "and something nice that will hug this sexy tight ass of yours".

Jensen bites at his own lip, running his hand up and down Deans t-shirt covered chest, leaning in and whispering into his lovers ear, "You know baby...they say you should never tease a pregnant person....our hormones are all over the place....it'll make me ride you like a young fiery cowboy...but than again...we don't want to be late do we honey". Jensen runs his tongue teasingly along Deans bottom lip, lightly pressing Deans boxer covered cock with the palm of his hand, he gives Dean a open mouthed kiss before he is walking away leaving a breathless Dean standing there.

"Fuck...so gonna be the death of me". Dean looks down towards his groin, "down boy".

__________________

Come 7pm everyone was dressed. Jensen wore a 'Au Noir Shirt- Solido Light Blue' untucked and a nice Dark blue Jean that somewhat hugged his ass right. Dean couldn't help but drool. The same can be said for Jensen as he eyes his handsome lover head to toe, loving the white untucked dress shirt, with an over the top black blazer and a dark blue Jean, Deans hair was combed to the side looking neat and very handsome. To add to Deans good look was the 4 day scruff that scattered across his cheeks and jaw. 

"You look really handsome Dean".

Dean kissed Jensens cheek, "Not as drop damn gorgeous as you".

Noah and Levi came bouncing down the stairs, their uncle Gabe had dressed them up, both Dean and Jensen saw how handsome and adorable their boys looked. Noah was dressed in green checked flannel, with a black blazer and light blue Jean while Levi wore a dark blue checked flannel, with a black blazer and light blue Jean. Their hair was nicely combed just like Deans.

"Oh boy...they are going to be heart breakers Dean", Jensen says chuckling.

Dean huffed a laugh, "yeah....they are my sons after all".

Jensen rolls his eyes at Deans remark, both parents crouch down welcoming the boys into their arms. "Don't you boys look gorgeous". Jensen says kissing both his boys cheeks. Just than Sam walked in.

"Oh my God...you two look like mini Deans". Sam blurted out.

"Duh they are my kids sam", Dean poked his tongue at his brother.

"Can we goes now papa and daddy?", Noah asked.

"Yeah...I'm hungry", Levi adds patting his tummy making both parents chuckle. 

"Ok boys" , Dean says. "Come on to the car".

Both boys squeal making their way outside. All the adults laugh fondly. Dean than turns to Jensen, "you ready baby?"

"Yeah show me your suprise Dean", Jensen places his hand in Deans. They both say their goodbyes to Sam and Gabe before they are walking out the front door of the Winchester residence. All the while, Dean could feel the heavy weight that was settled in his Jacket pocket. Tonight was the night.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PROPOSAL...DEAN FINALLY POPS THE QUESTION...
> 
> WHAT WILL JENSENS ANSWER BE?

Dean drove a mile out of town before he entered a parking lot that was overlooking the sea. Lights shown bright everywhere making the white sand visible and refecting on the black surface of the sea. The boys were just saying 'wow' repeatedly. And right in front of them was a small Jetty with a lixurious small boat. Jensen turned to a smiling Dean. "How?...I didnt know this place existed".

Dean walked over towards Jensen, "well now you do". He kissed Jensen softly, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder pulling him towards his side, so his lover could rest his head on Deans shoulder as they watched their boys enjoy the sand.

"So is this the suprise?"

Dean kissed Jensens forehead, "Not quite baby". He smiled as Jensen looked at him, "come on".

Dean gathered the boys, leading them down the wharf, straight to the boat. 

"Welcome Mr. Winchester?" The neatly dressed boat captain said. 

"Hey Phil...how are you doing today?" Dean shook the guys hand.

"Oh I am fantastic".

"That's great....so um id like you to meet my family...this is my partner Jensen and my two sons Noah and Levi", Dean introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all....shall we go now?" The captain said helping Dean bring his family into the boat. Dean slips life jackets onto his boys than turning to put one on Jensen. They all take a seat. The boys looking excited as they glance at the black glassy surface of the sea.

"Alright Phil...we're ready", Dean calls out.

Dean and Jensen each hold onto their boys as they travel out into the sea.

"Dean where are we going?" Jensen asked, his face a shadow in the dark. 

"You'll see". Is all Dean says as he grabs his hand kissing it. "All you need to know is that where we are going, you dont need to wear shoes". He plants another kiss on Jensens lips just as the boys start bouncing on their laps.

"Wooowww...looks papa....looks". They are both pointing in the same direction.

Jensens gaze follows their fingers. He gasps standing slowly, "Dean". Dean stands behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist, placing a sweet kiss on his neck. "Welcome to Turtle island".

Jensen was speechless. The captain parked the boat by the wharf . Before they all got onto the wharf, Dean instructed everyone to take off their shoes. As soon as the boys feet touched the wharf, they ran giggling right until the reached the sand, kicking at the white grains. 

Both Dean and Jensen chuckled. Dean held Jensens hand as they walked, "this island is a private Island...it belongs to my old friend Sanjay...he made his money by opening various chains of resturants across 5 different states and he is now expanding into the resorts...it's amazing really".

Jensen smiles just feeling the sand between his toes and the sound of the waves, the sea breeze was soothing. To make it more beautiful, the night was starry and there were tiki torches that guided their path from the wharf all the way into a beautiful white clothed four corner tent. "Dean", Jensen gasped.

The boys entered first, Dean ushed Jensen in, there inside was a beautiful mahogany table covered in white silk, the table was littered with white plates, wine glasses, forks, spoons and candle light. Jensen just stared in wonder, "Dean this is...". Once again Jensen was at a loss for words as he glanced at Dean.

Dean hugged him laying a kiss on his lips, "happy birthday honey".

Jensen laughed lightly with tears of joy in his eyes, "thank you baby....I love you so much".

"Love you too".

Just than a man wearing a chef suit came in, "Dean my good friend".

"Sanjay!...man its good to see you". Dean shook the man's hand. 

"Likewise...so I trust this is your lovely partner and children?" Sanjay says looking happily at Jensen and the boys. Levi and Noah just smiled.

"Yes this is my family".

"Greetings...greetings...I hope your boat ride and the island view is to your satisfaction...it looks more glorious in the morning when the light of day is out", Sanjay says. "Now take a seat...i will be your chef for the night and for the duration of your stay".

"Wow...Sanjay...thankyou So much", Dean says looking shocked but delighted. "Means alot".

"Oh hush now Dean....besides I owe it to you". Dean nods his head in thanks, pulling Jensens seat out for his lover. 

Dean and Jensen laugh as the boys bounce excitedly on their seats. "Ok babies..what are you doing to have?"

"Pies!!", Noah immediately says the same time Levi says "cheese burger".

Dean laughs at that, "Yup definitely mine". Jensen elbows him playfully.

"Noah, Levi...baby you need to eat food...real food ok?" Jensens says giving them a look that makes them both nod obediently.

"Don't worry boys I'll have pies out for desert...and I'll make burgers for you tommorrow", Sanjay winks at the giggling boys.

Jensen aims a confused look at Dean, "tommorrow?"

Dean grabs Jensens hand, "We're gonna be spending two nights here".

"Ohhh wow...Dean I didnt pack anything".

"Don't worry...I've got that covered", Dean kisses his hand.

Sanjay cooks them a lovely lobster meal and they later on have Apple pies for desert. Jensen even has a little cake that is brought out just for him, he blows the candle out before dinner.

They all laugh and converse around the dinner table happily. The boys stuffing their tummy with Apple pies.

Sanjay comes in speaking, "Hey Dean...this is a pretty small island..why don't you and Jensen go for a little walk on the beach in the moonlight...don't worry the tiki torches go around the island...you will probably circle the island in 15 mins.".

"Oh wow...ok Sanjay thanks.. the boys can stay here with you...while I take my honey bunch for a walk".

The boys are happy to stay with Sanjay because well he is quite entertaining making them laugh. Dean guides Jensen outside walking a few meters away from the tent before he stops, "Oh I forgot something in the tent....wait here ok?" He plants a quick kiss on Jensens lips before he runs over back into the tent.

It's takes 5 minutes before Dean is back, "sorry hun".

"It's ok Dean....God this is beautiful". Jensen states looking at the stars and sea ahead.

"Yeah it really is", Dean says grabbing Jensens hand, slow walking along the tiny waves that wash up onto the sand, warming their feet.

They walk in silence for about 5 minutes, somehow Dean has Jensen leaning into him, "thankyou Dean...this is so perfect".

Dean kisses Jensens forehead lightly, keeping his lips there, "that's exactly what I wanted today to be...perfect...I love you so so much Jen".

Jensen stops him, turning Dean to face him, "I love you too Dean...you are an amazing man". He leans in kissing Dean, who wraps his hands around Jensens waist. They kiss for nearly a whole minute before they start their walk again.

The moonlight lights their path as the waves sing their tune. They stopped every once in a while kissing and just taking in the beauty of the night. When they were near the end of their walk, Dean grabbed Jensens hand, pulling him in. "Jen..I don't know I just ....you know how much I love you...you and the boys...I can't see my life anywhere but with you or my son's....God Jen..when you gave me another chance...it was...I was so overwhelmed...with joy and happiness...I know what I did in the past hurt you...and as a result I missed some of the best years in you and our boys lives...and if I could go back and rewind time...I would...but I know that I can't get back those lost moments....so making new memories with you and the boys...and my baby girl or boy....is what I plan on doing".

Jensen looks at the changed man in front of him, the love and devotion radiating out of him, "Dean...thankyou...I know these things baby...you have told me before....and you know that I have already forgiven you...I love you so much Dean".

"Than make me the most luckiest and happiest man in the world", Dean gazes at a quiet Jensen.

"Dean..what are you trying to say?"

Dean kisses Jensens lips softly, whispering right onto his lovers lips, "turn around baby".

Jensen turns as instructed and takes a hugh gasp, walking slowly forward, there in place of the tent were starry golden yellow lights, and just below the lights stood a smiling Noah and Levi, who were now spotting ties. The boys were holding something in their outstretched joined palms, as Jensen walked closer he noticed a little emerald box that was open and inside shone the most beautiful ring he had ever laid eyes on. Tears started to pool in his eyes as he realised what was happening, "Oh God". 

"Will you marry me papa?" Noah says making Jensen laugh and Levi huff out rolling his eyes up.

"You got it wrong Noah!", Levi than whispers something into Noahs ears making the younger nod his head.

"Will you....with the cherries on top...marry Daddy?" Noah tries again with a smile. Just than Dean picks up the box gently, kneeling down beside the boys on one knee, lifting the open box up as he looks into Jensens tear filled eyes, "will you...Jensen Ross Ackles....make me the happiest man in this whole world...will you spend the rest of your life with a man who would spend the rest of his life making you and our children happy...will you give this man a second chance to prove how much I love all of you...will you...with the cherries on top...marry me?"

Jensen could only say one word, "Yes"

"Yes?" Dean repeats a smile making its way onto his face.

"Yes Dean I'll marry you", Jensen showed his pearly whites as happy tears ran down his face.

Dean choked back happy tears as he slipped Jensens ring onto his lovers engagement finger, laying a soft kiss on it. He immediately got up, hugging and kissing Jensen passionately. They just breathed the other in. 

The boys giggled as both parents crouched down pulling their boys into their arms. 

"Told you Levi thats my cherries line will works!", Noah squealed. Dean and Jensen coudnt help but laugh at that. The stars and moon smiled down at the the beautiful family as they embraced, as they took one of the biggest steps ahead in their lives.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOAH AND LEVI TALK ABOUT PENGUINS AND WHITE DRESSES...
> 
> ADORABLE MOMENTS...LITTLE BOYS AND THEIR BIG IMAGINATIONS :D

The boys were currently snuggled in between their daddy and papa on their parents bed. Its been a day since they returned from turtle island. Dean had already broken the news out to Sam via phone, so as soon as they had come back, Sam engulfed them in a giant hug, congratulating them. 

Jensen was the happiest when they were all cuddled up like this. It's very dear and precious to him. Jensen watched as his fiance talked, laughed and played with their sons. His hand unconsciously made it's way onto his baby bump, just running his hand soothingly over it. He knew Dean would make the perfect dad. He was already showing the qualities with their boys. Dean was a natural. When Dean had asked him to marry him, Jensen was at a loss for words, but deep down he knew he was ready to accept this man permanently into his and his son's lives. Jensen was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a little tiny hand running along his cheek. It was none other than a smiling Noah. He brought his son's hand to his mouth kissing it, making his youngest giggle.

"Papa?" Noah asked smiling.

"Yes baby?"

"So are you gonnas wears a whites dress?"

Immediately Dean snorted a laugh while Jensen tried to hold his in, "ummm white dress?...why would papa wear a white dress sonny? Jensen asked curiously.

"Uh duh because....because you gettings hitched". Noah replied. Realization begins to dawn on Jensens features.

"Oh well not a white dress...but Papa can wear a white suit". Jensen clarified.

Levi than butts in, "and daddy's gonna be in a penguins suits".

Now it was time for Jensen to snort a laugh. Dean cleared his throat lightly, "um what makes you say it's a penguin suit?"

Levi rolls his eyes as Noah huffs out a sigh, "because it's black and whites and looks like a penguin".

"And what does that make papa's white suit?" Dean said enjoying the conversation he was having with his boys.

"Polar bear", Noah immediately stated.

Dean threw his head back laughing as Jensen chuckled.

It's seems the twins weren't done as Levi spoke up, "Daddy you haves to be carefuls".

"Aha?...and Why is that baby?".

This time Noah spoke up, "because polar bears cans eats penguins".

Jensen chuckled running his fingers through Noahs hair, "baby I don't think that's possible".

"Buts why's papa?", Noah squeaks out. Both twins and Dean were now looking at him.

"Because polar bears live in the arctic while penguins live in the antarctic...which means they are pretty far from one another".

"Levi daddy is gonnas be too fars from papa...what shoulds we does?" Noah says wide eyed at Levi.

"Hey Daddy will always be with papa...those are just the animals that will be far away from each other...so don't worry sonny". Dean says reassuringly.

But it seems like Levi and Noah were having a quiet discussion, both shaking their heads in agreement, than giggling. Dean and Jensen just shrugged and glanced at the boys.

"We knows what's daddy's can be so he is not far from papas", Levi squeaks out.

Jensen plays along, "yeah...and what is it?"

Noah again butts in, "Free willy".

This time Jensen throws his head back laughing. Dean just pouts. "But that's a big whale".

"I knows daddy..and he cans swims and visits the polar bears....and now you can eats papa!"

Dean winks at Jensen, "Oh daddy would definitely like to eat papa". Jensen just pokes his tongue out at Dean.

"Daddy!...you can't eat papa!...you will eats my sister too!" Noah squeals.

"No Noah Daddy will eats our brother if he eats papa!" Levi retorts. Both boys glare at each other adorably.

"Ok ok thats enough...break it up ok.", Jensen says. "Right now it's brother or sister because we don't really know if papa is having a boy or a girl...we will find out in a few months time ok".

"Ok papa".

Dean includes with a smile, "and daddy will never ever hurt papa and your little sister or brother ok?...daddy love you all too much".

"Ok daddy". Both boys say in unison.

The boys both get tickled by their papa and daddy, giggling and laughing happily. Then they rest, Noah hugging Jensen while Levi hugs Dean. Jensen was humming a tune when Noah peeked up, "Papa?"

"Yes baby", Jensen replies kissing his son's forehead. 

"Can I be the flower boys when's you and daddy gets hitched?"

Jensen huffs out a little laugh as Dean smiles. "Of course baby...I think you would make a handsome flower boy".

"Daddy?" Levi than speaks up.

"Yeah sonny?"

"Cans I be the rings bear?" Levi asks.

"Ring bearer", Dean corrected with a smile, kissing his son's forehead lightly, "I think you would make a very handsome ring bearer sonny".

Dean held Jensens hand in his as they lay their smiling at each other, their babies nestled safe and warm between them.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN AND HIS CRAVINGS :D...

It was during Jensens third month of pregnancy when his cravings for certain foods began. And according to Dean it was wierd, but he learnt his lesson not to ever say that to Jensen after his fiance had told him off with a 'don't fuck with me' look.

Dean now spent most of his nights at his fiances place, that after some time Jensen had asked him to move in. Dean accepted happily, just thankful that he got to spend more time and be close to his family and to be able to take care of his pregnant lover better.

Dean was dreaming of playing with his kids in the park when he heard a voice calling his name. It sounded like his lovers. He opened his eyes slowly, to a dark room. "Mmmmm..baby...Jen wasamatter?"

Jensen felt bad for waking his lover at 2.00am but it was an emergency. "Dean?...Dean?", He whispered softly shaking the man's shoulder. Dean looked up at him still half asleep. 

"Baby whats wrong?...you ok?", Dean sat up wide awake now, running his hand down Jensens face while his other ran up and down Jensens bump. "Is the baby ok?"

Jensen chuckled planting a kiss on Deans lip. Jensen was laying on his back as Dean hovered over him. "I'm sorry I woke you but I need you to do something?"

"Anything baby...what is it?"

"I'm hungry, well our baby is hungry.....and I need you to go get me Nachos, whipped cream and smooth peanut butter, oh and get me some fries from Eddie's...only eddies". 

"Okay", again Dean found the combination wierd but he wasn't going to question what his unborn child demanded to eat.

Dean kissed Jensen before he went downstairs grabbing his car keys and driving off to the places that sold what Jensen wanted. As soon as he returned, Jensen was sitting up on the bed. He immediately opened the bag packed with nachos spraying whipped cream on it and shoving it into his mouth moaning all the while. Once that was finished he took the fries and dipped it into the peanut butter shoving it into his mouth. 

All the while Dean sat there feeling icky as he watched his lover gobble all the food down as if he hadn't eaten for days. At one point he said, "Jen slow down baby". He immediately regretted it as Jensen shot him a frowning look that said 'shut up' before he continued.

After that Dean cleared all the empty bags, jars and cans that was once full as Jensen brushed his teeth and snuggled back in bed. Dean climbed in behind Jensen kissing his sleeping lovers neck as he rested the palm of his hand on Jensens baby bump. Both falling back into a deep sleep.  
__________________

The cravings kept on continuing and Dean was unfortunate enough to witness some of it. He was making Lasagne when he saw his fiance reach for the jar of pickles and dipping it into ice cream, chewing on it with a satisfied sound. "Mmmmm this is so good".

"Aha...man our baby is certainly very creative with his/her food choices". Dean says scrunching his nose.

"Yup...she really loves pickles and icecream". Jensen says taking a hugh bite of another pickle dipped in icecream.

"She?", Dean smirked raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

Jensen shrugged, throwing another piece into his mouth, "feels like a she....but fries and peanut butter that's definitely a he".

Dean chuckled hugging his lover from behind, "well looks like it's still undecided or unclear".

"Yup", Jensen says rubbing his full belly.

Just than the boys came running in giggling, climbing into their highchairs. Levi shrunched his nose just like Dean did earlier as he saw his papa pick the last pickle and dip it into icecream before putting it into his mouth. "Ewwwwwww...papa Whys you eating that's?"

"That's wierd", Noah tilted his head to the side.

Jensen smiled at his boys, "Its what baby wants to eat boys".

"Ohhhh", the boys both said in unison.

"Papa?", Noah said looking curious.

"Yes baby?"

"When we was in yours tummy dids we likes pickles and icecreams?" 

Dean went back to checking on the Lasagne while smiling as he listened to his boys. It was adorable the questions they asked, they were certainly very curious.

Jensen smiled walking over to his boys placing a kiss on both their heads, "well I liked to eat cake diped in ketchup when I was pregnant to you boys".

"What's?!", Levi squeaked looking shocked as Noah giggled. "That's not true papa!...you cants eats cake!".

Dean was now intrigued leaning over the island as he looked at Levis shocked face, meanwhile Jensen and Noah were still laughing, "Well why is that baby?"

"Because I likes pie!..Apple pies!", Levi squeaked out.

Dean threw his head back laughing. "Oh boy he is so me".

Jensen kissed Levi, running his fingers through his hair, "I liked cake and pie both".

"Oh yes...phewww".

The oven dinged, "alright dinners ready". Dean heard his boys squeal in delight clapping their hands as Jensen walked over to Dean laying a kiss on his lovers lips.

"I love you Dean".

"I love you too baby", Dean returns Jensens kiss.

"Good...because I dont think I'm up for lasagne...can you maybe go down to penny's and get me a chicken salad...it's not a wierd craving this time", Jensen smiled shyly.

Dean chuckles, "anything for my baby".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN AND THE MOOD SWINGS :D...

4 MONTHS PREGNANT....

Jensen and Dean had decided to watch a movie together when the boys had gone off to sleep. Dean wanted to watch an action movie and Jensen felt like watching a romance one. Of course they had a disagreement because of that, but in the end Jensen, as always won the argument. Dean of course learnt to never argue with his pregnant partner, all those hormones were definitely making Jensen react pretty scary. Even though Dean grumbled, they sat down on the seetee, cuddled to watch 'Titanic'.

Dean had to admit that it was a pretty good movie, but seriously romance, not his forte. They were into the part when rose was on the plank of wood and Jack was in the water, looking like a popsicle when Dean heard a sniffle beside him. He immediately turned a concerned look in the direction, seeing Jensens face red, as tears cascaded slowly down his cheeks, wiping at them with a tissue.

Meanwhile seeing Jensen upset really made Dean worried, "Baby...you ok?...honey what's wrong?" Dean was now pulling Jensen towards him, making Jensen snuggle into his chest. 

Jensen shook his head, not wanting to talk but Dean was having none of that. "Baby...you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you?...you're worrying me Jen".

"Okay...it's kinda silly", Jensen says in a watery voice. "But its the movie". He choked on another sob.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, he did not get why Jensen was saying that it was the movie, "Jen...what do you mean it's the movie?"

"I don't understand why did Jack have to die".

Dean was kinda at a loss for words so he spoke the most obvious thing that came into his mind, "because he is in the water and its very cold so he probably died from hypothermia".

"No...he could still be alive...look at that plank it's so big...it can fit Jack too".

Dean rolled his eyes, "baby it's just a movie".

"I don't care Dean!...their physics or mathematics or whatever is so off...they should put a smaller plank of wood in the water...but noooo..they had to go put a big goddamn plank and now Jack can't even fit in it!" 

Dean thought it wise to be quiet and let Jensen sob and talk. And his fiance was on a roll, standing up and pacing, "and look at them freaken boats...fucken cowards...can't even go back to save those poor people!...oh and the poor baby...all frozen up!...I'd raise hell on earth if anything ever happened to my babies and if I'm dead I'll haunt them for the rest of their miserable lives!"

Dean was shocked at Jensens outburst, he was frozen as he just watched his fiance pace. His lover was not one to mess with that's for sure. After the rant, Jensen took deep breath trying to calm down, he slumped down onto the seetee, face buried into the palm of his hands, his face started to turn red, as he turned to Dean, who still didn't want to touch him yet for fear of being hurt, "I'm sorry....this damn hormones...uhhhh it's just I can't control it sometimes".

"Um...thats ok baby...I understand", Dean gulped, "can I like hold you now?"

"Yeah Dean im not gonna bite", Jensen says using a 'what the heck' face.

Dean moves in wrapping his hand around Jensens shoulder, laying a kiss on his head, "I'm here ok".

"I know Dean....thankyou for hearing my tantrum and not saying anything about it".

"I love you that's why".

Jensen huffed a soft laugh, "Dean?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can we watch the notebook?"

Dean swallowed, 'oh boy', he has watched that movie with Sam and though it's sweet and has somewhat of a happy ending, there is some parts that are pretty frustrating. With the reaction he had seen to titanic, he can only hope Jensen doesn't throw another rant. He bravely swallowed, "ok...yeah we can watch the notebook".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUNTY CHARLIE COMES TO VISIT...:)
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN FIND OUT THE SEX OF THEIR BABY(S) *SQUEALS*

"Aunty Char! Aunty Char!" Both boys scrambled off the couch running straight for Charlie who had gotten down to their level, arms wide open.

"And how are my little elves today?"

"We goods aunty Char", Noah says.

Just than Dean walked in behind Jensen. Charlie got up giggling, as the boys ran for their daddy. "So this must be the charming Dean Winchester?"

"Yup", Jensen blushed slightly. "Um Dean baby...I want you to meet Charlie Bradbury..one of my closest friends who has an aptitude for Live Action Role Playing and cosplaying".

Dean put a hand out to shake which Charlie did so with enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you Miss. Bradbury".

"Oh please...call me Charlie...don't make me feel old Dean", She corrects. "And by the way, congratulations on your engagement and the new baby on the way...Jensen informed me just two days ago".

"Oh thankyou", Dean smiled, and glanced down at Levi who was pulling at his shirt, as if wanting to say something. Dean squatted down, "Yeah baby...what can I do?"

Noah immediately climbed onto Deans back squealing and giggling, "Daddy...cans we plays aeroplanes?"

Levi jumped into his fathers arms bouncing up and down, "please daddy please!"

Everyone laughed at the adorable display. "Ok ok...Noah hold on tight to daddy's shoulder son", Dean said grabbing a giggling Levi up into his arms as he stood, both boys laughing and giggling at their father. "Ok papa bear...we gotta get ready for takeoff". Dean made his way into the living room saying, "and we are going". Both boys can be heard laughing as their father carried them into the living room, leaving Charlie and Jensen in the kitchen.

"Wow!", Charlie smirked, "He is amazing...especially with the kids...you are a lucky man Jensen".

"Yeah I guess I am", Jensen said with a dreamy look.

"Oh man, you are so gone for that man", Charlie chuckled looking amused.

Jensen shrugged making his way to take a seat, running his hands over his protruding 5 month belly. "Yeah I am...hence the reason I am marrying him Charlie".

"Well I'm happy for you Jensen....oh by the way have you guys set a date for the wedding?" Charlie said pouring out a cup of tea each for Jensen and herself.

Jensen beamed, "Yeah...we both agreed to wait 3 months after baby is born...that time I'll be recovered from the birth...it was my choice actually...Dean says he is fine with it".

She hands Jensen his tea, "Well I'm glad...and now you and me we are so going to work on wedding stuff together...I'm so excited...I mean Dean can help out...but Yeah...wedding stuff". She claps her hands excitedly with a toothy grin.

"Yup but the fitting of my suit will have to be done a week or two before the wedding...I need it to fit me", Jensen sips on his tea.

"Perfect no worries", Charlie smiled. "So have you and Dean found out the sex of baby?"

"Um no not yet...we are going for my ultrasound appointment tommorrow...we will find out then", Jensen looks excited.

"Well that's great Jen...I'm so excited to hear if it's a little girl or little boy...ohhhh babies are so adorable...oh and don't mind me saying but your tummy looks big for five months?"

"Yeah well..Dean and I think it's a big baby or twins again". Jensen huffs a laugh.

"Hmmmm..interesting".

Jensen and Charlie continue to talk about the baby and the wedding, listening to the squeals, laughter and giggles of Dean and his boys. That was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

THE HOSPITAL (JENSENS 5 MONTH CLINIC) 

Jensen and Dean waited patiently as Dr. Bobby Singer moved the wand around Jensens belly, searching.

"Oh my...oh my", Bobby says, making Jensen and Dean give him a questioning look.

"Is everything ok Bobby?", Dean grasped Jensens hand in his.

Bobby turned with a smile, "Now I know the reason why your belly is a little larger than normal pregnancy bellies".

"Um why is that Bobby?", Jensen lays in.

"Well because", he places the wand in a spot, pointing at the screen, "you have two little ones growing inside of you".

"We're having twins", Deans eyes light up, looking much like Jensens, he laughed, "We're having twins baby!"

Jensen chuckles accepting Deans sweet kiss before they pulled apart looking at a happy Bobby. "What?" Dean asks.

"I have found the sexes of your babies....you ready to find out?"

Dean and Jensen nodded enthusiatically, holding onto each other tight.

"Well congratulations....you are having a little girl and a little boy". Bobby says indicating with his fingers.

"Dean were gonna have a little girl and boy", Jensen said with tears of joy streaming down his face. 

Dean was on the verge of tears too, planting a sweet kiss onto Jensens lips, "Yes we are...oh baby a little girl and boy". They laughed and shared kisses. Bobby later handed them a print out of the sonogram, they both just doted on the picture whispering sweet words. They were both very happy expecting parents.

* * *

 

Dean and Jensen reached home, to find the squadron all sitting on the leaving room couch watching a cartoon. There was Charlie, Sam, Gabe and the boys. They were all watching 'Thomas and his friends'. Dean chuckled,  _his sons had everyone wrapped around their little fingers._

Jensen squeezed his arm lightly, making his way over and clearing his throat catching everyone's attention. "Um I need your attention...Dean and I have some good news to share". Jensen turned off the TV, taking a seat beside Dean on an empty long seetee. "Dean would you like to tell them?"

Dean pulled out a toothy grin, "Yeah um...so we found out the sex of our babies..and Yes we are having twins again...we are having a little baby girl and a little baby boy".

Immediately everyone started congratulating the happy parents to be. The twins planted themselves near Jensen and Dean.

The ever so curious Noah asked, "What's does that's means papa?"

Jensen and Dean both held their son's lovingly as Jensen answered, "It means that you and Levi are gonna have a little sister and a little brother.

"What's?!", Levi squeaked. "Buts won'ts they fights?!"

"They won't fights silly", Noah says giggling.

"Donts laughs Noah...this is serious...boys and girls don't likes each others...how's do you knows they wonts fights". Levi said with an owl eyed epression.

Dean and Jensen chose to remain quiet watching fondly as their boys talked. Noah huffs, "because they are brothers and sisters and they donts fights".

"Hmmmm...okay", Levi smiles accepting Noahs words. "Noah that's means our wishes comes true....I will haves a littles brothers and you will haves a little sister to play with...and I'm gonna get mean to anyone's who messes withs them because I'm the bigs brother".

"Aha me toos Levi!"

Dean kissed both their heads, "Boys are you happy now?...you will love your sister and brother equally ok?...no choosing sides ok...we are a family".

"Okays daddy", both the boys say in unison. 

Deans heart soars. He holds on to his family real tight and warm, excited for the road ahead. No matter what this is where he belongs and he has no intention of doing otherwise.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABIES MOVE..:D
> 
> CUTE CONVO BETWEEN NOAH AND LEVI...(this conversation just sprang up out of nowhere..so I just wrote) :)

Dean strums at the guitar strings, trying to get the right cords as he sang 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. He was seated opposite Jensen singing in the sweetest of melodies. His voice was soft and carried the notes with ease. 

Jensen had the boys resting their heads on his tummy, ears planted onto Jensens bump as they all watched Dean play. Jensen ran his fingers through both his son's light brown hair, all the while just smiling and watching Dean. The man could sing and was very talented.

"Woah", Jensen says, rubbing at his tummy.

Dean had stopped playing and the boys had gotten up, watching their papa rub his hands along his swollen six month belly with a fond smile on.

Dean eyes widened realizing what might have happened, "Jen..are the babies moving?" He was now getting up, the boys immediately scrambled and placed themselves on their daddy's lap.

Jensen chuckles lightly, continuing his ministrations as he focuses on Dean, "Yeah....they both are....actually it feels like they are having a kickboxing match in there....except it's with my tummy walls".

"Are you in pain?" Dean says placing a hand on Jensens tummy.

"No Dean...quite the opposite...feels ticklish..and ohhh...there's another one".

Jensen took Deans hand guiding it to the spot he felt the baby kick. As soon as Deans hand touched the area, a little nudge hit his palm, he looked up at Jensen with a big grin, "wow....just wow!"

"Papa...I wanna feels baby?", Noah says watching his dad look awed.

"Yeah me too!", Levi squealed.

"Ok...come here....Noah in front of me and Levi you can seat beside me".

The boys took their positions, Jensen than guided the boys hands just like he did Deans, immediately it was like the babies knew that it was their siblings and started kicking more...3 kicks every half second. 

"Wow!..Levi!...you gottas feels this...it's our baby sisters and brothers...they so playfuls". Noah squeaked looking excited.

"Ohhh wow.. oh no Noahs I thinks they fighting already?" Levi replied. "Papa why are they fighting?"

Jensen and Dean chuckled lovingly, "They not fighting baby...they are happy...when they hear mine, daddy or your voices..or when they sense that you are nearby they show it by kicking and moving happily in papas tummy".

"Or when they hears daddy sings!", Noah adds in.

"Yeah...they do love it when Daddy sings...very much", Jensen answers laying a sweet kiss onto Deans smiling lips as his fiance massages Jensens tummy. "I think they  dance because they like that very much".

"Oh nooo", Levi let's out.

Dean looks at his son with a questioning expression, "What's wrong sonny?"

"Daddy I can't dances". His panic stricken expression looked so funny that they all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Levi...they will teaches you how to dances like Humphrey the bear or Barney the dinosaurs!", Noah patted Levi gently.

"Buts I don't wanna dance".

"Than we can have tea party with thems silly...that's means you donts have to dances...ohhhh oh maybe we gets to play with dolls and trucks and watches 'my little ponies'".

"Blehhh...I'm gonna learns how to plays guitar like daddy...it's so cool!"

Jensen and Dean just watch the back and forth exchange. Sometimes it was just adorable to watch the boys come up with solutions of their own. 

"Fine... Levi we will plays tea party, dances, plays with our trucks, and watches my little ponies and plays guitar ok?"

Levi huffs, "ok we wills...buts in tea parties you wearing the princess dresses". He immediately begins to giggle.

Noah crosses his arms along his chest, "Fine...but you gets to wear the princess crown and princess shoes".

Dean snorts a laugh, immediately putting both hands up as a backoff sign as his boys shot him a look, "sorry sorry..carry on".

Levi rolls his eyes at Noah, "fine...you wears the dresses and I wears the crowns and little brother can wears the shoes....if baby sis is happy than im happys".

Noah puts out a hand, "Deal and no making her cries ". Immediately Levi shakes on it.

"Dean you do notice that these boys are gonna be protective over their sister right?...all three of them?" Jensen whispers into Deans ear.

"Well they are not the only ones who are gonna be protective Jen...No one is going near my daughter...nah uh...no one hurts my babies and gets away with it".

Jensen just smiled at the father of his kids, "count me in".

That night Dean sang ' Hey Jude' once more, this time to Jensens tummy. The babies immediately stopped their fussing and falling asleep to the voice of their daddy.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSENS SWOLLEN FEET....
> 
> DEAN AND EVEN THE BOYS GIVE HIM A FOOT RUB :D...

8 MONTHS PREGNANT 

Jensen waddled into the kitchen, one hand supporting underneath his tummy as the other rested on his mid back. His tummy was bigger than life now and he was feeling heavy. 

Dean looked up as soon as he heard someone walk into to the kitchen. He was currently cutting up a few bananas and avocados. He wanted to blend the two and give it to Jensen to drink. It was rich in potassium and according to the doctor could help reduce the swelling in the feet. But he also needed Jensen to rest as well. He couldn't be on his feet all the time. "Jen?..what have I told you about being on your feet honey...you need to go lay down and elevate your feet up". He let Jensen lean on him for support as he guided him to a nearby chair.

"I know Dean...it's just I wanna make the boys sandwiches...I feel useless", he pouted.

"Jen im here to make the boys lunch ok...and you are not useless...you are growing two very healthy babies inside of you...and they are getting bigger...you also have additional body weight that you have gained to support them...so I do not want you to be standing too long on your feet...you need to lay or seat down somewhere and elevate your feet up?" Dean kissed his pout sweetly.

"Ok...fine..I'll go sit by the t.v". Jensen huffs out.

"Great and I will help you get comfy ok....plus I'll give you banana and avocado smoothie for potassium intake..I hope you will like that?"

"Yeah I love fruits...oh and can you make my popcorn so I can have something to chew on as I watch a movie?" 

Dean smiled, "Sure thing honey". Dean helped Jensen to the living room, getting him to sit down, placing soft pillows beside him to support him, he also got a stool for Jensen to put his feet up. Once he was satisfied that Jensen was comfortable, he turned to walk to the kitchen than he remembered something, "Hey baby....I'll give ya a foot massage while you watch your movie ok?"

Jensen smiled gratefully at his fiance, "thankyou honey...I'd really like that".

* * *

Dean was just about to put the massage oil  on Jensens feet that he had bought for Jensen from the pharmacy when their boys came running in squealing and giggling happily. Sam than walked in chuckling, "hey guys".

"Hey Sam did you and the boys have fun in the park?" Jensen asked smiling at Sam.

"Yeah we sure did...had ice cream too before we came back....how are you doing Jensen?" Sam asked caringly. He was also watching his brother start to massage Jensens feet softly as the boys watched their dad.

"Mmmmmm", Jensen moaned at the sensation as Dean rubbed and massaged his foot. "I am doing fine Sam...but I kinda have swollen feet and my back is killing me so Dean here will give me a massage...thanks for asking".

"Oh well that's great Jensen...um anyway I gotta go now...I'm meeting up with Gabe shortly...I'll see ya guys around yeah?" Sam said looking at his watch. "See ya around guys".

They all said bye to Sam before Dean went on with his task as Jensen revelled in the amazing feeling. 

"Papa?", Noah suddenly spoke up.

"Yes baby?"

"Why is daddy rubbings your feets?...Is it sores?"

"Well just a little sweetheart....and the reason daddy is rubbing my feet is so that I can feel good", he answered running his hand along his tummy.

"Papa why's your feet swollen?", Levi asked curiously. 

"Oh because I have been standing and walking alot...plus I have gained some weight and combined with your brother and sisters weight...I put pressure on my feet...so it swells".

"Ohhhhh", they both say togethers

"Daddy?" Noah than turns to their father.

"Aha?", Dean looks at them fondly, hands still rubbing Jensens feet. "What's up son?"

"Can we rubs papas feets too please?" Noah replied back.

"Sure you can", Jensen beats Dean to a reply.

Dean chuckled, he showed his the boys how to rub and let them focus on a foot each. He sat beside Jensen, eyes on his boys, he speaks quietly to Jensen, "they are so sweet".

"Yeah they are Dean", Jensen replies resting his head on his lovers shoulder. "They are perfect".

"Yeah they are". Dean smiles laying a soft kiss on Jensens forehead. "So ill give you a nice soothing back rub when we head to the room ok?"

Jensen planted a kiss on Deans cheek, "thankyou Dean".

"Anything for you my love", Dean replies running his own hands along Jensens swollen tummy.  _Daddy can't wait to see you both._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN GOES INTO LABOR....YOU GET TO FIND OUT THE NAMES OF THEIR BABY GIRL AND BOY *SQUEALS*...:D
> 
> NOTE: IF YOUR HAVING DIFFICULTY IN PRONOUNCING THE BABIES NAMES, THAN HAVE A LOOK AT THE END NOTES...I HAVE BROKEN IT DOWN ON HOW IT SOUNDS...HOPE THAT HELPS :)

Charlie had moved into the guest bedroom a day before Jensens due date. She had said that she wanted to be close by since someone had to look after the boys if Jensen went into labor. Dean and Jensen were forever greatful for her kindness.

Pamela took over management of the bar. In fact she had since Jensen hit the five month mark. She had insisted that he stay home and take care of himself well because she says pregnancy is a very fragile time for a person. Jensen had pecked her on the cheek and she had slapped him on the ass in return, in front of his fiance who had raised an amused eyebrow as she said _get that firm ass outta here Ackles or ima give ya something for lover boy to cry about._

Jensen was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when it happened. His water broke. A dull pain immediately started to radiate from his lower back to his lower tummy which started to slowly increase by the second.  _Oh boy, the babies were coming a day earlier than scheduled._ With all his might he called, "Dean?!"

Dean immediately came running in as soon as he heard the urgency in Jensens voice, "Jen?...Baby What's wrong?" He had on a worried look as he approached Jensen.

Jensen tried to use his breathing exercises he had learnt, "Dean!...The babies are coming!"

Deans expression immediately shifted from worry to panic, "Oh my God...what do I do Jen?....what do I do?"

Jensen thought that with all the preparations they had done for today, that Dean would remember, but than again Dean was new to this and he was on panic mode, "Dean I need you to go into the bedroom and grab the bags we packed...and I need you to inform Charlie that we are leaving for the hospital and if she could take care of the boys...hurry Dean!"

Dean immediately complied to Jensens wishes. He then helped Jensen into his lovers 4×4 landrover, threw the bags into the back seat, jumped into the front and drove a little faster than intended with his emergency lights flicking. Once they got to the hospital the doctor's immediately rushed an in pain Jensen to the labor unit. Dean following right behind refusing to leave his fiance alone. 

"Dean...put on your scrubs and hair net...I want you to be beside Jensen...encourage him when it's time to push...understand?"

"Ye..ye...ye", Dean stuttered.

"What's the matter?..cat got your tongue boy?!"

Dean took a deep breath, "Yes Bobby I'll be there in a minute".

Suddenly a shout came from Jensen, "Dean you better hurry the fuck up!....these Babies ain't waiting for you!"

"Ok hun..be there in a sec", Dean scurried off to put on said scrubs as  Bobby just chuckled shaking his head and entering the birthing room.

* * *

 

Jensen was taking deep breaths, he could feel his first child's head right at his birth canal. His legs were placed on the spreader bars, the doctor checked how dialated he was, "wow you're really quick...you're at 9 cm, it looks like your babies are eager to be out and your body is complying to them".

Just than Dean entered and stood by Jensen, he let Jensen hold onto his hand,  _big mistake,_ as soon as one of the contractions started and Jensen was told to push, Dean thought his bones were going to break as Jensen squeezed the life out of his hand which made him gasp out, "Ow honey...you're making my hand hurt hon!".

Jensen immediately shot a death glare at Dean, squeezing even harder, "Your hand fucken hurts!...you think your hand hurting is much more than what I'm fucking going through....I'm pushing kids out Dean...THAT FUCKEN HURTS!...why don't we exchange places and you push the babies out...huh...that'll shut your trap".

Dean dared not speak again as Jensen continues to push according to doctors orders, he decided to motivate his partner using words, "Come on baby...you can do it...just push".

"Dean shut up!...this is your fault!...you couldn't even keep your tadpoles in check!...I should castrate you for doing this to me!"

Dean looked at Bobby who shrugged and seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. "Ok almost there Jensen...I can see the first babies head...one more big push". That final push Dean swore his hand was broken but the sound of a baby's wail made him forget the pain, the doctor immediately stated  _its a boy_ before baby was placed in a nurses hand to immediately get cleaned and Dean was ordered to cut the umbilical cord. He immediately went to Jensens side as the next set of contractions started and after 5 mins of pushing their baby girl made it into the world with a healthy set of lungs. Dean did exactly the same he was ordered. 

The nurse immediately placed their son on Jensens chest, and baby girl right next to her twin after some fast clean up. Dean and Jensen looked lovingly at their bundles rubbing their little tiny faces onto their papas chest, their eyes both wide open.

"Jen...they are both so beautiful". Dean placed his hand gently across both twins back and placed a sweet kiss onto Jensens smiling tired lips.

"Yeah they are both beautiful Dean".

"Okay parents we need to take the babies to get properly cleaned and dressed than we will bring them right back ok?...plus we will be asking you for their names", a nurse smiled softly before placing both babies into a separate basinet each. Both parents watched as their babies were wheeled out of the room.

* * *

"Ten little toes...ten little fingers...all there baby girl", Dean kissed his daughter's head softly. She smiled in her sleep, making Dean chuckle softly. He looked up at Jensen who was craddling his son to his chest as he cooed at him, while their son wagged his little fists in the air.

"Well he looks like a little playful one", Dean says peeking at his baby boy. "He is perfect".

Both twins were very similar, they had sandy blonde hair, nose and mouth like their papa and Deans freckles, ears and eyes. They were a perfect combination of both. Just than Bobby walked in carrying a folder and pen.

"Ok sons...what are my grandkids names?"

Dean and Jensen just looked lovingly at each other, smiling, then Jensen gave a affirmative nod to Dean. Jensen kissed his son's tiny forehead, without taking his eyes off his baby, "Bobby meet 'Haylen Matthew Winchester', our youngest baby boy".

Bobby had tears in his eyes as he scribbled into his folder, looking up at Dean who hadnt taken his eyes of his daughter as he spoke softly, "Bobby meet 'Alyrah Noula Winchester', our baby girl". 

Bobby looked on fondly, seeing two very much in love people fall deeply in love with their kids. He was happy for his son Dean, he was happy for Jensen and their family.  _Finally happiness is in the air._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The names are pronounced "Hey-len" and "Ah-lie-ra Know-lah"' - just to give you a sound of it. :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOAH AND LEVI MEET THE TWINS...:D

NEXT DAY

Sam and Gabe had brought in the twins to see their new brother and sister along with a bunch of blue and pink balloons. The boys sat on top of Jensens bed studying the bundles Dean and Jensen had craddled in their arms.

"Papa?", Noah spoke up, a look of curiosity painted across his features.

"Yeah baby?"

"They looks funny", Noah said bluntly.

Levi nodded, "Yeah they looks wrinkly".

Everyone in the room laughed. Jensen than answered, "Well sweetheart they are just newly born, both of you looked exactly the same as your brother and sister when you were just born".

"What's?!", Levi squeaks. "You means I has no hair like them".

"And no teeths!", Noah added.

Jensen chuckled, "yup no hair and no teeth".

"What?!", Levi once again squealed "Oh boys!"

Everyone started laughing again. "Papa?", Noah asked.

"Yes baby?"

"If we haves no teeths than how we eats pies".

"Oh well when you were just born till you were 2 than you tasted your first pie...that's when you had teeth...and when you were a baby you mostly drank milk and had soft foods".

"What's?!", Levi once again squealed. "But we loves our pies papa!"

"I know sonny but you had to drink milk for a while first than you could have pies...now enough about pies...talk to your baby brother and sister". Jensen smiled.

"Okay", they both said in unison.

Noah decided to introduce himself first, "hi I'm your big brothers Noah". He lightly rubbed at Alyrahs tummy.

Levi copied Noahs actions, but with his little brother, "hi I'm your bigger brother Levi".

Both twins giggled as the babies started to wave their little fists in the air.

"We are all gonna be best friends and best siblings too", Noah said in an adorable voice.

"Aha...and we gets to have tea parties and plays with trucks", Levi heaved out. Dean and Jensen and the others just stayed quiet.

Both twins giggled as the little ones smiled at them. "And if you ever haves nightmares you cans come sleeps with us...we will keeps you safe".

Dean just observed the interaction counting his blessing,  _how did I get so lucky?_ Everyone giggled and laughed together with the boys.

* * *

 

Bobby Singer walked in at around 5pm. "Ok good news...Jensen since you are recovering well, I am discharging you".

"Thankyou Bobby...that's great news", Jensen relayed looking happy. "Dean we get to take the babies home".

"Yeah baby", Dean smiled laying a soft peck on his fiances lips. "Lets take our precious babies home?"

"Yeah Dean lets". Jensen smiles happily.

After an hour, Jensen is ready and packed. Dean signs all the necessary paperwork and gets the babies and Jensen settled into the landrover. Dean drives under the speed limit as he takes his family home.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrive the boys and Sam are waiting. The babies are carried in their detachable car seats. 

"Daddy?", Noah jumps up and down.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Levi and I have decided that the babies should sleeps with us in our beds from today". 

Dean and Jensen chuckle at their son's adorableness, than Dean answers, "Son your brother and sister need to sleep in their own room in their craddles".

Noah and Levi suddenly looked sad, the elder than asking, "Buts whys daddy?"

Dean hands Alyrahs carrier to Sam, getting down to his son's levels, "because sons...they can get crushed if you roll over...and they need space to be able to breath well...otherwise they can suffocate ok?"

"Okay daddy", they both say clinging to Dean for a hug. Then Levi decided to ask, "daddy?"

"Yeah honey?", Dean kissed his son's cheeks.

"When cans they sleeps with us than?"

Dean smiled fondly, his boys were somewhat protective now, "Well they can sleep or snuggle with you when they grow older...maybe from three or four years and above ok?...but only sometimes because they need to sleep in their beds too."

"Okay daddy".

Dean than added, "but you can play with them every single day..wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah!", both boys squealed happily.Dean and Jensen took baby Alyrah and Haylen up into the baby room followed by Levi and Noah. The boys hovered by the craddle watching their little siblings sleep. They both said good night with Levi whispering, "grow some teeth fast so that's you cans have pies". Dean and Jensen just held onto the other watching the interaction with a loving smile on their faces. Life was wonderful and they were very lucky to have the perfect family.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABIES WAKE THEIR PARENTS EARLY MORNING...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN DISCOVER SOMETHING SO SWEET :)

It was 2 am in the morning when the baby monitor woke them both up with little wailing sounds of their newborns. It's been a week since Dean and Jensen had brought the babies from the hospital and every night was the same. The babies would start crying at exactly 2 am demanding to be fed or held. Jensen was used to it, after all he did raise two boys on his own but Dean was still trying to manage. 

"Dean?" Jensen shook his fiances shoulder.

"Mmmmm..Jen...wha?" Dean slurred rubbing at his eyes but groaned when he heard the babies. "Ok ok ...daddy is coming".

"Do you want me to come?", Jensen whispered tiredly.

"No honey...it's fine...you get some rest ok?"

"Mmmmm...ok....call me if you need me baby?"

"Ok hon".

Just as Dean was about to walk out of the room, the monitor sounded but this time it wasn't the babies crying, instead he could hear tiny voices talking. Jensen must have heard it too because he sat up and turned the monitor on louder. That's when they realised it was Noah and Levis voice. They seemed to be whispering and talking to the babies who weren't crying anymore. Jensen laughed lightly, getting up and following Dean to the babies room. The two just stood by the door, watching and listening to the conversation the boys were having with their siblings.

* * *

 

"Awwwww what's the matter Allie and Hay?...did you does a poopsie?" Noah asked softly while standing on his tiptoes and peeking into the crib.

Levi did the same, "Noah I thinks they hungry?....they always hungrys". He sounded like he was in disbelief. 

Noah shrugged, "maybe". He smiles toothily at his baby siblings who were quiet and listening. "Or they coulds be having a nightmares".

"What's?!....babies cants have nightmares Noah...theys too smalls". Levi squeaked.

Noah huffed, "anybody can haves nightmares silly....I wonders what kinds of nightmares babies has?"

Levi nodded peeking at his siblings again, "you knows Allie and Hay...I has a nightmare once....it's was about pies...but I wasn't eatings thems....they were eatings me!....they chases me and eats me!"

"Buts you stills eats pies Levi?!" 

"Duh I don't cares....I loves pies...and papa says it's just a bads dreams and pies donts eats people". Levi stated.

Just than Haylen made a little bubbly sound, wagging his fists in the air, while Alyrah had a fist stuck in her mouth. "I thinks they hungries and they wants to have pies". Noah giggled.

"Aha", Levi agreed.

Just than the twins started to fuss and kick lightly, than they both started letting out little crys. 

"Shhhhhh..shhhhh donts cries little babies", Noah pleaded.

Jensen and Dean smiled softly at their kids and the bond that they had with their siblings. They also wondered how often the boys would sneak out of bed just to be by their siblings side. Once their babies started to fuss, they both decided to intervene but a little soft sweet voice made them stop in their tracks and listen. Levi had started to sing.  _Hey Jude._ Not long Noah joined in. They had memorized every single lyric Dean sang. Jensen looked at a beaming proud looking Dean and whispered, "I think they have inherited your talent for singing....and it looks like it's working...the babies are quiet...and Dean they are both smiling".

"Well they still remember the song their daddy sings to them every night before you go to sleep...I sing it right to your tummy...always calms them down".

"Oh don't I know that", Jensen smiled kissing Dean lightly on the lips. "Come on I think it's time to get the boys to bed".

The boys quieted as they saw their parents immediately looking down at their feet, than Noah spoke softly, "Are you mads with us?"

Dean knelt down to their levels as Jensen kissed both their heads and made his way to the twins who were showing gummy smiles at their papa.

"Daddy and papa are not mad at you boys?...why would you say that?"

"Because we suppose to be asleeps but we nots and we heres in the baby room...we heards our brothers and sisters cries so we wants to checks them", Levi responded.

"Hey Daddy and papa are not mad ok....we think it was very sweet of you boys to come check on your brother and sister ok", Dean ruffled his boys hairs earning a cute giggle from them. "But please don't do that too often ok....we want you to get your proper sleep....you are growing boys....plus papa and daddy are here to go check on your siblings when they cry in the night".

Both boys seemed a little sad, so Dean decided to add, "but you can always check on them when they cry in the daytime...how about that?"

"Yay!", both twins jumped into their daddy's arms. 

Dean carried his boys into their room and tucked his boys back in bed, kissing their foreheads, "by the way...you are both fantastic singers...daddy is gonna have to teach you how to play the guitar soon".

Both boys had a look of excitement on their features, a big smiles on their faces. "Goodnight daddy", they both say in unison.

"Goodnight boys...sweetdreams".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that we are almost coming to the end of the fic :(...but than again happy endings :)
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE...THE WEDDING...
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I DIDN'T GO INTO MUCH DETAIL ABOUT THE WEDDING AS I'M NOT VERY FAMILIAR WITH WEDDINGS....AND I HAVE CUT SOME SENTENCES SHORT FOR EXAMPLE THE "DO YOU JENSEN...." PART. ...I'LL LET YOU SQUEEZE IN THE WORDS FOR THAT :)
> 
> PLEASE READ THE ENDNOTES FOR ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS AND FUTURE PLANS ♡♡

3 MONTHS LATER

The little town chapel was filled to the brim with relatives, close friends along with their partners or extras. Little Alyrah who was spotting a little blue polka dot dress and Hayden who was wearing the cutest little custom made blue tux and were in the arms of Pamela and Gabe seating right in the front row. Dean lightly bounced on the heels of his dress shoes as he focused on the closed chapel door, he didn't even know if it was due to his black tux or excited/nervousness that was making him lightly sweat. 

"Dean stop fidgeting...just breathe ok?" Sam, his brother/bestman softly whispered close to his ear. "Your fine ok...your gonna be ok...everything is gonna be ok".

Dean let Sams words run in his head,  _everything is gonna be ok...everything is gonna be_ ok.. _everything_ _is gonna be ok._ Just than the doors to the chapel opened and pianist started playing. In walked  Noah who started to giggle and throw flowers into the air as everyone  _awwwwwed._ Dean really loved how the little white tux fit his son well, Levi also had on the same outfit but was waiting upfront beside his uncle Sam as the ring bearer.

Then everyone suddenly gasped, making Dean's eyes shoot up and he swears that all the breath from his lungs had evaporated, there walking down the aisle with Bobby escorting was the most beautiful angel dressed in a white tux jacket, black bow tie and pants. He smiled, his gaze never leaving his beautful soon to be husband. 

Jensens heart fluttered as he placed his hand gently into his future husbands. All his nervousness suddenly dissolved as he looked at his future husband. The focus was on him now.

"You look amazing Mr. Polar Bear", Dean whispered making Jensen huff a soft laugh.

"And you look very handsome Mr. Free Willy", Jensen whispered back making Dean chuckle. 

Dean led them up to where the master of ceremony was standing. Charlie, the maid of honor and Sam, the best man beamed at both of them as they finally came to stop in front. 

The master of ceremony said a few words before he went straight into the main part,  turning to Dean,  "Do you Dean..." 

"I do", Dean says slipping the ring onto Jensens ring finger.

The master of ceremony than turned to Jensen, "Do you Jensen..."

"I do", Jensen replied slipping the silver band onto Deans ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husbands...you may now kiss", the master of ceremony smiled and nodded.

Dean didn't waste anytime claiming his husband's lips in a sweet embrace as everyone clapped and cheered. "I love you Mr. Jensen Winchester".

Jensen smiled so in love, "and I you Mr. Dean Winchester...my husband".

They turned and faced the happy guests who continued their praises as they smiled and thanked them in return, than they both crouched down and recieved a happy Noah and Levi into their arms.

"Papa...daddy you finally hitched", Noah exclaimed.

"Yeah we are buddy", Dean kissed his son's cheeks.

"Daddy?", Levi asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we go have pies nows?".

Dean and Jensen chuckled, "yes we can sonny boy...lots of Apple pies".

"Yay!"

Just than a little squeal made Dean and Jensen get up, they received their happy babies into their arms kissing at their little heads. Everyone came and congratulated them. 

The reception was held at a town hall. Everyone ate danced and toasted to the newly weds. Speeches were given that made people laugh and cry. Than it was time for Jen, Dean and the kids to leave.They said their goodbyes and thankyou's. They weren't gonna go for their honeymoon yet. They wanted to give it another three months at least to allow their little babies Alyrah and Haylen to grow before they left them in the care of Charlie or Sam and than head for a two week honeymoon.

As they took a walk outside, Dean turned  his partner around to face him,  placing a soft kiss onto his husband's lips, "thankyou Jen...thankyou for giving me a second chance".

Jensen nodded running his hand softly down Deans face, "To new beginnings and second chances Dean".

They smiled and kissed under the beautiful starry night. Happy and finally one.

THE END...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that's all folks...sorry that the chapter was short and I didn't go into detail about the wedding and reception...
> 
> I'd like to also acknowledge my lovely readers...you have all guided me during the story and I really appreciate and thank you all for giving this story a chance :)
> 
> It breaks my heart to finally end the story :(...but please note that I might turn the story into a series :)...probably sometime in the future :)
> 
> I also will start working on other fics that I might come up with :)....so keep following :)
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos....XOXO!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?...PLEASE FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRIECIATED...
> 
> I'LL KEEP MY CHAPTERS A LITTLE SHORT...KEEPS ME ORGANISED...
> 
> PARDON MY ENGLISH AND MISTAKES...
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS....KEEPS ME MOTIVATED...XOXO!!


End file.
